Zatch's Camp Adventure
by Thank You People Who Are Nice
Summary: Zatch goes to Day camp everyday for a week. Tia's there, Kanchome's there, Naomi isn't supposed to be there. Story is over.....
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about when Zatch goes to camp. Sorry if it's not good and it would be cool if I got some suggestions about what to write.

"come on kiyo, can you please take me to the park" Zatch whined

"for the tenth time no!" Kiyo shouted back at Zatch who burst into tears

"but why?" Zatch asked

"because.." kiyo said smiling "I signed you up for day camp!"

"day camp?" Zatch asked "what's that?"

"it's a place where people go during the day and do fun things like hiking, swimming, sports stuff like that"

"that sound like so much fun kiyo!" Zatch exclaimed "when can I go when can I go?"

"in about….20 minutes" kiyo said looking at his watch "but let's walk there so we should go now"

"ok!" Zatch said and ran out the door

"guess what Ponygon?" Zatch asked when he was outside next to Ponygon's dog house "I'm going to day camp!"

"meru me?" Ponygon asked

"it's gonna be sooooo much fun!" Zatch yelled "and kiyo's taking me right now!"

"come on, Zatch let's go!" Kiyo said walking out the door "Megumi signed Tia up and we have to meet her at the park because Megumi has to go be on TV"

"ok!" Zatch "yeah Tia's going too!"

when they got to the park Tia waved and ran up to them.

"Kiyo, Zatch hi!" she said smiling "let' go but do we really have to walk?"

"sorry Tia but I'm to young to drive" said Kiyo

"come on stop talking and let's go!" Zatch whined "camp will be over by the time we get there!"

"no it won't, Zatch!" Tia yelled strangling Zatch "stop being so impatient"

"but…Tia….can't breathe…." Zatch said while choking

"stop fighting" Kiyo said "or you two will have to walk to camp all by yourselves and the way you to behave you'll never get there"

"fine let's go" Tia and Zatch said and the three walked off.

"so…" Naomi said from the bushes after watch the group of three talk " Zatch is going to camp…" Naomi got out of the bushes and into her tiny car thingy and drove off.

At the camp….

People were dropping off kids around Tia and Zatch's age into groups. Tia was in the red group, Zatch was in the blue group.

"what do you mean were not in the same group?" Zatch and Tia asked the camp consular

"well you will still do some activities together it's just that you're in different groups if all the kids were in one group things would be disorganized" the consoler said handing Zatch and Tia maps of the camp then walking off

"well go to your groups!" Kiyo said walking off "I gotta go!"

Zatch walked to the blue group and Tia walked over to the red group.

In the blue group…..

"ok everyone!" the camp consoler said. "here are your camp uniforms put them on in the locker rooms over there. Girls on that side boys on the other."

The uniforms were a blue t-shirt that said camp and blue shorts.

Zatch went into the boys locker room and put on his uniform. Then he looked around (how rude!) and to his surprise saw Kanchome putting on a yellow uniform. Zatch walked over to him and said "hi"

"hi Zatch" Kanchome said "you're here too? Folgore had to take care of something so I have to go here"

"cool!" Zatch said "the color of your uniform is yellow so I guess that means you're in the yellow group."

"yeah" Kanchome said "but everyone there makes fun of me"

"that's not very nice!" Zatch said "they just don't know you can transform into stuff I'm sure if you tell them that they'll won't be so rude"

"ok…I'll see if that works" Kanchome said

on the intercom it says: "campers come out of the locker room and go to the picnic table area" so the kids walked out of the locker rooms and towards that area. On the way over there Tia ran up to Zatch.

"What are you doing here Kanchome?" asked Tia

"well Folgore had to go somewhere so he took me all the way to Japan to go to camp here and he's gonna call Kiyo and tell him to pick me up" Kanchome said

Tia pulled Zatch over and whispered to him something about how lame it will be if Kanchome has to stay with him.

"I don't think it would be lame at all, Tia" Zatch said loudly "it would be cool if Kanchome could stay with me and kiyo and ponygon and Kiyo's mom"

"well whatever" said Tia. The group walked all the way to the picnic table area and sat down at a table and so did the other Kids. The consolers told them to get in their color groups.

"bye" Zatch said to Tia and Kanchome as he went to the blue group table

"bye" Tia and Kanchome said as they walked to their group's tables.

Naomi secretly crept behind some bushes and grabbed some kid from behind and took her uniform.

"hey!" the girl said

"beat it" Naomi growled "before I decide to run you over!"

the girl ran away.

Naomi put on the green uniform and sat at the picnic table in the girls seat. She looked around the table.

"drat!" she said to herself "I'm not in Zatch's group. Oh well I'll get him later"

to be continued….

Next chapter: meet who's in the group. Wannabe a 5 or 6 year old kid in one of the groups tell me. Give a name, chose age of 4, 5, 6 or 7. there will be five kids in each group so I will only take four people (it will be a surprise if two want to be in the story) one for each group. You can request which group you wanna be in but it's first come first serve (which probably won't be a problem)


	2. chapter 2

Ok. The first four people for the story are in it. sorry if they are not how they are in real life I just made up personalities.

Naomi sat at the green groups table, planning on how to torment Zatch when she finds him then a girl spoke up and asked "who are you?"

"Naomi" Naomi answered

"that's not the girl who's supposed to be there's name." The girl said "what happened to her"

"she…….uh went home sick" Naomi said "leave me alone or I'll run you over."

Another kid in the group turned to the girl and said "Kida, you don't wanna mess with her she goes to the same park as me and is really mean"

"really" The girl (now called Kida and happens to be a seven year old version of kida yuki) said

"yeah" some random green group member said "she bullies everyone but especially some kid named Zatch and what's worse is Zatch is also at this camp."

"what a meanie!" Kida said "let's do something to stop her"

"count us out" the green group (except for Kida and Naomi) said

"well I'll talk to her about being such a bully maybe she'll stop" Kida said

"wishful thinking" a kid in the group said.

In the red group……

"ok!" Tia said "I'm Tia and my best friends the famous pop star Megumi!"

" No she's not" a kid in the red group said "she's probably some random person"

"nu-uh!" Tia said "she really is, dummy!"

"you're the dummy!" the kid the group said and she began strangling Tia

"ahh let go that hurts" Tia said so the girl let go and Tia began strangling her.

"ahh you play dirty!" the girl said and strangled Tia after a few minutes of strangling they stopped.

"gasp-uh your not that bad" Tia said "what's your name?"

"gasp-Sarah let's be friends!" the girl (who now is called Sarah because of Sarah303 on said

"ok!" Tia said

In the blue group…..

"hi!" Zatch exclaimed "I'm Zatch Bell what are your names?"

" I'm Yuki" a girl said (coco gash niccals's character)

"ok wanna be friends?" Zatch said

"ok" Yuki said

"well what are all of your names" Zatch asked the other kids so they told who they were.

"ok that's great!" Zatch said "camp is gonna be so much fun!"

"I hope so" Yuki said almost sadly

"what's wrong?" Zatch asked

"well to tell the truth I'm a little nervous" Yuki said

"that's ok" Zatch said "I'm sure everything here's gonna be great"

'yeah!" Yuki said

In the yellow group…..

At the yellow group table a small duck billed boy was being teased by almost everyone

"ha ha" a rude boy said "why would Folgore hang out with you"

"yeah you just some kid who looks like a duck" another kid said

"Folgore's an actor and singer not a duck like you" the rude boy said

"that's not true!" Kanchome said "Folgore is my friend and he put me in this camp he even dropped me off here"

"well let's see if he picks you up!" the rude boy said

"he won't because he has to take care of something he said" Kanchome whined "and by the way I can transform into things too"

"no you can't" the rude boy said "you're just a whiney baby" Kanchome was on the verge of tears when..

"why don't you leave him alone?" a girl said

"huh?" kanchome said looking up

"why would I do that?" the rude boy said "he's just a freak who thinks he's Folgore's friend!"

"well what if he is?" the girl said "for all you know he could be Folgore's friend and be able to transform"

"you're just as crazy as him, Alina" the rude boy said (Alina is seoshi-Alina's person)

"that's not true" the girl (now Alina said)

"what ever" the rude boy said and began talking to the other group members

"don't mind him he's just rude" Alina told Kanchome

"ok" Kanchome said

"so do you really know Folgore?" Alina said

"yeah he's the best!" Kanchome said "and he's invincible too!"

"well why don't you tell him to perform on performance day in three days" Alina said

"ok I will and everyone will know that I really know him!" Kanchome exclaimed

Later the consolers got all the campers doing arts and crafts at their tables, let's see what's happening!

At the red table….

Tia and Sarah were having a competition to see who build the tallest popsicle stick tower faster with out it falling. Both of them had become friend-rivals (in a matter of minutes) and thought it would be a good idea to have some friendly competition. Sadly this competition wasn't friendly at all. Glaring, strangling and yelling while building the rivals were tied at a three popsicle stick towers wondering why the fourth and fifth stick kept falling.

"well this isn't working" Sarah said

"yeah maybe we should work together on a project" Tia suggested

"good idea" Sarah said

"_you_ can do the popsicle sticks" Tia said

"and _you_ can do the glue" Sarah said "I'm not that easy to trick" (Tia was trying to get out of working by saying: "you can do the…" thinking Sarah would say "and I can do…." If you didn't already figure that out)

"not bad…you're a lot smarter then Zatch" Tia said

"who's Zatch?" Sarah asked

"a friend of mine he's in the blue group" Tia said

"a _boy_ friend?" Sarah asked suspiciously

"whether that's true or not is up for discussion" Tia said (my attempt at a joke not very good)

"what?" Sarah asked

"sorry what I meant to say was NO WAY" Tia said

"oh ok" Sarah said " ya know it's annoying when people ask that"

"yeah you're right" Tia said "could you pass the popsicle sticks?"

"sure" Sarah said handing them over " here" and they built a big tower.

In the blue group….

All the kids in this group worked silently on their projects before Zatch broke the silence with an "I'M DONE!"

The kids looked up and he showed them his card board cut out of a yellow tail.

"doesn't it look yummy?" Zatch asked

"yeah I guess" some kid said who didn't think card board raw yellow tail was appetizing at all.

"That's cool, Zatch" Yuki said "wanna see mine?"

"sure!" Zatch said

Yuki showed Zatch a picture she drew that was really good for a six year old.

"that's really neat!" Zatch said

"thanks" Yuki said

in the yellow group…

The rude boy was busy showing off a poorly drawn picture of him meeting Folgore and transforming into an animal of some sort (some one is jealous of Kanchome)

All of his group oohed and awed over it. Alina thought it was dumb and Kanchome thought e was being made fun of.

"no you've got it all wrong" Alina told Kanchome "he's just jealous of you"

"really" Kanchome asked

"yup! I bet he saw Folgore drop you off here and got so jealous he decided to pick on you to make him feel better" Alina said "so the next time he bullies you I want you to stand up to him and tell him off, ok?"

"OK!" Kanchome said "wanna see the clay candy I made?"

"ok!" Alina said "show me"

Kanchome showed her and then showed her a picture he drew of his "little sister" from that farm.

"cool" Alina said "but who is she?"

"she's my little sister!" Kanchome said "folgore and I saved her from some evil guys who stole her sheep"

"she looks nice unlike _my_ little sibling" Alina said "the one that bullies you and I'm sorry about that" (sorry if you don't have a bro in real life it's just part of the story)

"that ok!" Kanchome said "I'm sure he's actually nice and maybe if Folgore comes sometime I get him to meet him."

"I'm sure he'd like that" Alina said.

In the green group….

Naomi, instead of doing art was painting an arrow on her little car where Zatch's head was supposed to go. Kida walked up to her.

"why are you painting an arrow on your car?" Kida asked

"because that's where Zatch's heads gonna go" Naomi responded "and yours too if you don't leave me alone"

"fine" Kida said smiling to herself. She had asked the kids at her group who knew Naomi and they said how she bullied Zatch and who Zatch was and Kida began formulating a plan to stop Naomi's evilness for good. She sat down at the green group table and began to draw a map…

next chapter: Everyone plays on the gigantic playground.


	3. end of day one

After this chapter it is the end of the first day of camp. But there are more days to come….read now.

Everyone had eaten lunch and were hanging out at an extremely large playground together. Zatch, Tia and Kanchome had all brought their new friends and they all were getting to know each other.

"so that's Zatch" Sarah whispered to Tia

"yeah…so" Tia said

"well he's kinda cute…" Sarah said evil grinning

"whatever" Tia said

"Hi, Tia, Kanchome!" Zatch said "this is my new friend Yuki! She's really nice!"

"hi!" Yuki said

"Hi" Kanchome said "this is Alina she's nice too!"

"Hello everyone!" Alina said

"Hi!" Tia and Sarah said at the same time

"this is Sarah!" Tia said "she's pretty cool"

"more like totally cool!" Sarah said

"I know I am!" Tia said flipping her hair.

"not bad, not bad" Sarah said (the odd friendship/rivalry continues)

Just then Kida ran up to the group and asked "which one of you is Zatch?"

"that's me!" Zatch said

"Hi, I'm Kida!" Kida said "and I've come to tell you Naomi is planning against you so be aware I gotta go now she's watching me and she can't know that I'm telling you" Kida ran off secretly smiling, part two of her plan was in action.

"Na…Na…Na…Naomi!" Zatch stuttered "EVERYBODY RUN SHE"S ON THE ATTACK!"

"Wow Zatch you're afraid of a girl" Sarah said

"this is exactly why I don't like, like Zatch" Tia whispered to Sarah

"well maybe she's a bully" Yuki said "just cause she's a girl doesn't make her weak" (so true)

"we didn't say she was weak" Tia said "she's actually a lot stronger then Zatch but he's afraid to stand up to her"

"no I'm not" Zatch protested

"then stand up to her!" Alina said "Kanchome's gonna stand up to the person who's bullying him!"

"I am?" Kanchome asked

"yeah remember what we talked about?" Alina said "don't tell me you've forgotten already"

"ok I will" Kanchome said "I hope.."

"I'll be right there" Alina said "for moral support"

The two yellow group members walked off…

"so Zatch" Tia said "what about you?"

"yeah what about you?" Sarah said

"I'm sure he'll stand up to her when he's ready" Yuki said trying to defend Zatch

"well…uh yeah.." Zatch stammered

With Kanchome and Alina…

Kanchome walked right up to the rude boy let's call him…..buster (weird name sorry)

"well if it isn't the duck" Buster said

"ok. I have something to say" Said Kanchome

"well say it dummy" Buster said

"ok! I reallyknowFolgoreandIreallycantransformandi'llshowyouwhenFolgorecomestomarow there I said it" Kanchome said (talking fast)

"huh.." Buster said the deciding on being cool he added "ha the kid can't talk right!" And walked off!

"well that didn't work" Kanchome said sadly

"buster can be sooooo stubborn sometimes" Alina said

"well maybe we should just leave each other alone" Kanchome said

"yeah that will work" Alina said

meanwhile….

Kida ran into a mini forest in the camp and started pulling thorns away from the bushes in the clearing she was in then she threw some leaves on them. Then Tied a vine to the tree and swung on it a few times then landed in the pile of leaves.

"good the vine's safe and the thorns don't touch me!" she said then Ran off back to the playground.

At the playground…

Naomi was polishing her car and singing a song about Zatch

"oh I will drive really far until Zatch is dead under my car" She sang "and this will be my secret code about finding Zatch dead on the road la la la"

"you should go platinum" Kida said (sarcastically)

"what do you want didn't I say I would run you over?" Naomi said

"what about Zatch?" Kida said

"funny!" Naomi said "I saw you talking to him today"

"and guess what he said?" Kida asked

"what?" Naomi asked

"I'm not telling" Kida said "but what I will tell is that I over heard him saying before this chapter began that he was gonna skipping Lunch tomorrow hiding from you in the woods"

"I don't believe you" Naomi said "besides Zatch doesn't know I'm here or does he?"

"fine then don't I'm just saying he'd be all alone thinking you'd be looking somewhere else for him" Kida said and walked off "part three of plan complete she whispered.

Zatch, Tia, Sarah and Yuki were playing Hide and seek when Kiyo came looking for them.

"Hey! It's Kiyo!" Zatch said

"who's Kiyo?" Sarah and Yuki asked

"my uhh.. big brother" Zatch said

"Hey Zatch, Tia" Kiyo called "come on it's time to go and Folgore called me and said I had to pick up Kanchome too so where is he?"

"I'm here" Kanchome said Running up from another part of the playground where he was saying goodbye to Alina who had to go home too.

"good now let's go" Kiyo said

"bye everyone!" Zatch said

See you tomorrow Sarah!" Tia said

"bye!" Yuki said

"good bye!" Sarah said. And Kiyo, Zatch, Tia and Kanchome walked off.

"so was the first day fun?" Kiyo asked

"uh-huh!" everyone said

"I see you made some knew friends" Kiyo said

"yep!" Zatch said

Yeah!" Tia said

"uh-huh" Kanchome said

"Tia" Kiyo said "Megumi will pick you up at my house in about an hour and Folgore will come soon Kanchome...I hope"

"ok" Tia and Kanchome said.

And they all went home and had a nice rest of the day.

Next chapter: Is a Bonus chapter YAAA! We see why Folgore was in Japan and why he had to leave Kanchome at camp. Review now!


	4. bonus chapter

This is a Bonus chapter about Folgore. It probably not what your expecting so be warned but it's not like super violent or sexual or anything.. Read and Review please and if there are any mistakes it maybe due to the fact I broke my finger. To Metalner people hated me because I voiced my opinions about fanfictions some good some bad and made spelling errors a little bit but not anymore I have lots of wonderful fanfiction friends that are nice to me.

Folgore walked down the street looking at the cracks in the side walk trying to hide his face from fans. Usually he loved to see his fans because they came miles just to see the invincible Folgore but now he didn't feel very invincible at all. He had made a big mistake and if things didn't go right he could go to jail. Then what would happen to Kanchome. Could he just tell the little mamodo that the person he looked up to most had to go to jail and he just couldn't leave him with Kiyo and his family, I mean they already had Zatch and ponygon and Kiyo couldn't read Kanchome's book so that meant Kanchome wouldn't have that good of a chance to win with out the invincible Folgore so the situation was extremely bad.

Folgore remembered what had happened….

Folgore was with his Japanese Fan club for the bi-monthly meeting and he just happened to kiss a fan and she just happened to have an angry boyfriend that showed up socked him in the face saying he was harassing he. Folgore said he didn't know she had a boyfriend and she was flirting with him in the first place and it was only a kiss on the cheek….but that guy wouldn't listen and started a fight so Folgore (in self defense) knocked the guy out so when he woke up he sued and now he had to go to court and if things went badly he could be in a lot of trouble. But now it was morning and he was just going home after dropping off Kanchome at camp. Kanchome was so confused but he told him everything was gonna be alright so Kanchome believed him, Folgore wished he was a sure as he sounded

Flash Back 

"why are you taking me here Folgore?" a confused Kanchome asked "I thought we were gonna leave after you saw your fan club but were not leaving"

"_well I've got to take care of something here so you'll go to camp here and Kiyo will pick you up after" Folgore said with a (really good) fake smile_

"_but why can't you pick me up?" Kanchome said "what's happening?"_

"_it's complicated" Folgore said "but don't worry everything is gonna be ok, alright?"_

"_alright" Kanchome said sounding a little more sure _

_Folgore walked away feeling terrible_

End Flash back 

Folgore walked in to his room at the fancy five star hotel after signing autographs in the lobby (he had been spotted by some keen eyed fans). He had to go to court in an hour but he had to keep it a secret or it will be all over the news and that would be the end of his career. No more movies no more songs no more fan girls…. No! that's the sort of thing that got him into these messes. He turned on his CD and listened to his song trying to make him self feel better. But "hey hey let's dance all day" and "iron man Folgore" didn't seem to help

About and Hour later….(I don't really know what being in court is like so I'm just guessing with this)

Folgore was sitting in court. He looked around. In front of him was the judges desk where the judge sat, sitting next to him was his lawyer, and across from their desk/table was another where the guy who was suing him and his lawyer sat. A jury sat in another desk/box/table thingy everyone there was shocked that it was Folgore who was being tried but after an outburst of one "I love you Folgore don't lose!" from the jury (even though the jury helps decide I think) the judge gave a lecture about how everyone is equal under the law (well so they say…) and then said he was ready to begin.

(well I don't know how write this so I will just do a made up version of how it would really be)

"Ok will Joe blow (the made up name of the boyfriend that got mad) make a statement about what happened?" the judge asked

"well, your honor, Folgore here harassed my girlfriend, then knocked me out after I told him to stop!" Joe blow said

"objection!" Folgore's lawyer said "you punched him first and he tried to explain but you fought him any way so he only knocked you out in self defense!"

"that's a lie!" Joe blow said "I'd like to call a witness to the stand"

some guy off the streets walked up and Joe Blow asked him what he new about folgore

"well I know he's an actor and singer who flirts a lot and will end up being a trash collector" (sorry Kida Yuki I just had to put that in)

"so he flirted with my girlfriend" Joe blow said

"well I guess I wasn't there so I don't know I'm just some guy you asked to be a witness"

"oh well umm.." Joe blow said "you can go now. The guy left

"objection!" Folgore's lawyer said "that wasn't a real witness that was just some guy!"

"fine" the judge said "do you have any other witnesses to call Mr. blow"

"yeah there was this janitor in the community center where Folgore was meeting his fan club." Joe blow said and the Janitor walked up

"so, Mr. Janitor what do you have to say?" Joe blow asked

"a ya ya ya ya ya ye oh oh nobo nebe naaaya wooo!" The Janitor said (sorry for that dumbness)

"Objection!" Folgore's Lawyer said "that guy can't speak properly who knows what he's saying"

"you have a point Mr. Lawyer" The judge said " do you have any witnesses that can actually make a proper statement that has something to do with this case"

"well…uh.." Joe blow said

"objection!" Folgore's lawyer said

"what are you objecting this time Mr. lawyer?" the judge said

"well I just like objections to tell you the truth" The lawyer said (yes he is as dumb as everyone else)

"well if you have no objections and you have no more witnesses Mr. Blow does Folgore have anyone to call?" the judge said

"uh yes" Folgore said "I would like to call a fan to the stand" (that's what they call where the witnesses go right?)

a fan came up and said "Folgore would never abuse anyone! Harmless flirting is not a problem! Kiss me please you kissed the fans in London!"

"that's just dumb!" Joe Blow said "Folgore is an objection!"

"objection!" Folgore's Lawyer said "my client can not be an objection!"

"yeah!" Folgore said "that's right!"

Joe Blows Lawyer whispered something to Joe Blow and Joe blow smiled.

"it has come to my attention that Folgore here is usually with a little boy" Joe blow said

"so?" Folgore said

"well if you have kid you shouldn't be harassing women it sets a bad example for your son" Joe blow said

"oh trying to make me look bad, eh?" Folgore said "well ha! Kanchome isn't my son and I certainly do not harass women in front of him, let alone harassing anyone at all!"

"well if he's not your son then why is he with you?" Joe blow said "did you kidnap him?"

"no!" Folgore said "I found him!"

"so you see, judge" Joe blow said Ignoring what Folgore said "Folgore kidnapped a child and forces him to fight against other people for money!"

"objection!" Folgore's lawyer said

"yes! Objection!" Folgore said "I don't force Kanchome to fight for money I don't even force him to fight at all!"

"well ok but you still need to look into the matter of if you found this kanchome and where are his real parents" The judge said

"objection!" Folgore's lawyer said "that is another matter that should not be discussed"

"very well" the judge said "does Folgore have any one else to call to the stand"

"yes" Folgore said "I call Joe Blows girlfriend"

"Objection!" Joe blow said

"over ruled!" The judge said and the girlfriend came up

"so, Joe blow's girlfriend," Folgore said "did I really harass you?"

"actually no" The girlfriend said "you only kissed me on the cheek because I was your fan"

"finally the truth is revealed!" Folgore said "Joe blow here had no right to say I was harassing her and punch me in the first place and then not even ask her before charging me. He is the one that is at fault"

"do you have an proof I punched you first?" Joe blow asked "you knocked me out first because you were angry I found you out!"

"actually I do have proof!" Folgore said "roll the tape Mr. Lawyer" the lawyer played a tape of Folgore dancing then singing in the shower

"no!" Folgore said "the other tape"

"sorry" the lawyer apologized

a tape played of the fan club meeting seen from a security camera. First Folgore kissed the girlfriend **on the cheek** then he walked somewhere then Joe Blow came up and punched him so Folgore said something to him (tape has no sound) and the punched him gain so Folgore pushed him away but the guy came back and kicked him so Folgore knocked him out.

"see" Folgore said "I only knocked him out because he attacked me first"

Joe blow blushed.

"has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked

"yes!" the Fangirl in the jury said "not guiltily! Folgore can you do a concert for us now?"

"ok!" Folgore said and began to sing and dance and everyone danced along even kiyo's teacher and his wife who suddenly were there. You could here Joe blow calling "objection" over and over again but no one listened they just had a good time.

Folgore walked up to Kiyo's house at about 7:30 and Kiyo answered the door.

"hi, Kiyo" said Folgore

"oh hi Folgore" then after looking at Folgore (he looked like he had been at a party which he had been sorta) and said "I see you had fun at a party instead of taking care of Kanchome but who goes to a party in the morning and comes back at seven?"

"I wasn't at a party!" Folgore protested

"sure you weren't" Kiyo mocked

"well.." Folgore said

"look here comes Kanchome finally he can go" Kiyo said "he ate all Zatch's candy and they got in a fight"

"Folgore" Kanchome yelled running up and hugging him "I missed you so much but can I still go to camp?"

"sure" Folgore said and they walked off together it would give him more time to spend with his new girlfriend. Boy, that Joe blow really was a loser.

Wow this probably wasn't what you expected but I wrote it any way. Oh well read and review people, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello people. This is the next day of my story so every time I finish a day I will write a bonus chapter hurray!. I'm glad you said you liked the first bonus chapter even though Folgore going to court probably wasn't what you were expecting. But read and review this chapter my friends or I will….beg you to again (I'm not that in to threats). the cast on my broken fingure really hurts it's like on fire or somthing but when I somthing my mom just called me a whiney brat and said it was all my fault it's broken anyway. Then I said she was being mean and she walked out ide in a huff saying when I say stuff like that she wants to cry. sorry for telling you this but...I just wonder why my mom's so angry at me heath insuranced covered the bill.

Today I think I'll start with Megumi taking Tia to camp before she goes to shoot a music video.

"you sure you want to keep going here" Megumi said "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"

"but I do want to go" Tia said "Zatch and Kanchome are here and I made a new friend and she's really nice"

"well that's great!" Megumi said "It probably would be boring to hang out with only Zatch and Kanchome"

"you're right" Tia said "by the way I hope the director shows up on time for this video shoot"

"me too" Megumi said smiling because she was happy and Tia was happy.

When Tia and Megumi got to the red group part of the camp (aka: a table, and some grass) everyone there was like :oh my gosh it's Megumi! And Megumi was like: where!

"so.." Sarah said "you really do know Megumi"

"yep" Tia said "told ya!"

"so this is your friend Tia?" Megumi asked "what's your name?"

"Sarah" Sarah said

"ok well I gotta go now" Megumi said "have a good day!" Megumi rushed off knowing she had to be on time…or else. (guess who the next bonus chapter is gonna be about?)

Today was water day at the camp so everyone was exited since it was really hot out after the consolers gave out red, blue, yellow or green bathing suits based on which group you were in the water fun could begin.

In the blue group….

"this is gonna be so great!" Zatch said "I love to swim I wonder if there are any yellow tail in the pool?"

"I love to swim too" Yuki said "but I doubt there are any fish in the pool"

"well that's to bad" Zatch said "oh well it's still gonna be fun!"

"well first were gonna do water slide in our groups but then we have to do water balloons with everyone what if Naomi comes?"

"uh oh!" Zatch said "what should I do Yuki?"

"well maybe you could…wait that wouldn't work. no wait I gotta go!" Yuki said running off

"Yuki don't leave what if Naomi comes now?" Zatch cried "waaah!"

in the yellow group…

"oh no!" Kanchome said "I can't swim! I can't swim what am I gonna do?"

"ha ha he's a duck and he can't swim!" buster said

"oh be quiet" Alina said "you can hardly swim yourself"

"not true I learned how to swim good last week!" buster said "but ducky here didn't"

"what if I drown?" Kanchome asked

"well you better not" Alina said "what use is a duck boy who can't swim?. no offense"

"what will Folgore say if I drown?" Kanchome said "I don't wanna die I don't wanna!"

In the green group…

Naomi was busy attaching an inner tube to her car so it would float on the water and slide fast down a water slide. Kida was busy planning how she could pop it with out being noticed. A long needle, no a thorn probably not but maybe… "psst"

"what?" Kida asked

"Hi I'm Yuki, Zatch's friend" Yuki said "I wanna help"

"help with what" Kida asked

"you know with the Naomi problem" Yuki answered

"oh ok" Kida said

"I was thinking distracting Naomi at water balloon time" Yuki said

"Ok" Kida said "I'll throw water balloons to make her mad and you try to keep Zatch far away from Naomi"

"good idea" Yuki said " lets be friends!"

"ok" Kida said "but Naomi is gonna turn around soon so you better go"

In the red group…

Sarah and Tia were getting pumped for the water slide and decided to race on the way down because it had two sides to it

"I'm gonna win!" Tia said

"No I am" Sarah said

"in your dreams" Tia said

"and in reality" Sarah said

"grrr.." Tia growled

"grrr.." Sarah growled

Then everyone went with their group consolers to the water slides. Each water slide had two sides big enough for one kid and was the color of the group that used them.

In the blue group….

Zatch had forgotten his fear of Naomi when he saw the water slide and immediately jumped on rode it again and again and again until the consoler had to pull him off to give someone else a turn. Yuki rode it but spent most of her time trying to make sure Naomi wasn't looking at Zatch because if she figured out which group he was in he would be an easy target. One time she even threw herself on Zatch when Naomi turned almost saw him and when Zatch asked her what was wrong she said "I tripped oopsie" Zatch seemed to accept the answer but Tia got a little mad because she saw the whole thing from the red group slide.

In the yellow group…

"I wanna ride the slide but there is water at the end and I might drown" Kanchome whined

"well there are two sides so I'll go with you and if you are drowning I'll save you" Alina said

"well ok.." Kanchome said expecting to be laughed at by Buster but he was nowhere in sight.

They went down together and Kanchome was splashing around for his life at the bottom until Alina explained it was only two feet deep.

"heheheh.." Kanchome laughed nervously

in the red group….

Tia and Sarah zoomed down the slide as fast as they could hitting the water at the exact same time.

"I win!" They said together

"no I did" They said together again

"ha ha you must be crazy, Sarah" Tia said "I reached the bottom at least a half a second before you did"

"oh you lire" Sarah said " I had to look behind me to see you wipe the dust I left behind me out of your eyes"

"grrr…" Tia said

"grrr.." Sarah said

In the green group…

Naomi slid down the slide on her car which had and inner tube on it. pushing people and looking for Zatch. She saw Kida sliding down the slide with a suspicious looking needle she saw some girl in the blue group fall on top of some one she saw two girls in the red group race slowly down the their slide and she saw a boy in the yellow group drowning in 2 foot deep water, but no Zatch maybe she would fallow Kida's advice and look for Zatch in the woods at lunch time he might actually be there. But if not that Kida was going down. Or she could always try to pelt Zatch with water balloons, that was coming next.

Next chapter: water balloon fight.

Hope you liked this chapter read and review please


	6. Chapter 6

Hello potential reviewers. Here is the next installment of my story. but next is what I have to say…

Only one person at school said anything mean about my finger, he said I broke it flipping out Jesus or something like that now that (to religious people) seems like a serious allegation (if that's the word) but I am not that religious so I don't know . Now on to my story.

Everyone was in the playground getting ready for the camp's big water balloon fight. Everyone for them selves or in this case everyone against Naomi. Everyone had a bag of mini water balloons and the object was to stay as dry as possible while getting others wet and not running out of balloons.

Zatch was scared to death because Naomi could be hiding anywhere in the play ground. Yuki was looking around making sure Naomi was nowhere in sight and Tia and Sarah were getting ready to pelt each other with water balloons. Meanwhile Kanchome was hiding in the boys locker room and Alina was at the door telling him to get out of there or else again, Buster was nowhere around.

Kida was looking around for Naomi she finally found her filling her car with water balloons and throwing off the inner tube that she put on the car (saving it for later)

"Planning to become an engineer?" Kida asked seeing Naomi using a wrench to put a loose screw in.

"planning to get hit with a wrench?" Naomi asked getting angry with Kida for always interrupting her. It was like she was planning against her she thought. (no duh!)

"actually" Kida said "I came to say that Zatch knows your coming so he already left to his hide away in the woods"

"I already told you I don't trust you" Naomi said "so beat it"

"whatever" Kida said walking away " but Zatch really might be in the woods"

five minutes later the games begun. Water balloons went everywhere and everyone was soaking wet.

"I'm the driest!" Tia said

"no! I'm the driest" Sarah said

"no way!" Tia said

"yes way!" Sarah said

"grrr…" Tia said

"grrr.." Sarah said.

"well at least I'm dry in here!" Kanchome said through the door to Alina

"Kanchome I'm sorry But I'm gonna have to break the rules here" Alina said coming in to the boys locker room carrying a suspicious bucket" I was a sitting duck being nice to you and staying here but now you're gonna be wet to one way or another!" and she through the bucket of water on Kanchome who immediately thought he was drowning.

"Oh get over it" Alina said

"waaah!" Kanchome said crying on the floor.

"Is she anywhere around?" Zatch asked

"nope nowhere" Yuki said scanning the playground for Naomi "there's just some kids over there"

"good let's go" Zatch said "we can't stay here for to long"

"you act like this is a war zone" Yuki said " Naomi is probably somewhere else"

meanwhile in somewhere else…Naomi was suddenly in court being sued by the girl she took the place in camp of ( because you were wondering what happened Sarah303)

Kida stood at the top of the highest place on the jungle gym looking around for Naomi because she knew when she came back from court Zatch might be a goner.

That could get ugly she thought, remembering Naomi's song. And soon it would be lunch time if she wasn't back Kida's plan would go all wrong. Nobody planned to have that girl return and sue.

Half an hour later everyone in the camp was tired from running. dodging and throwing water balloons. and they all sat down for lunch. Naomi had come back boiling mad and the other girl came back carrying 1,000 dollars smiling. But now it was lunch time will Kida's plan work or will it fail poorly?You'll see on the next episode of Zatch's camp adventure! Now go review.


	7. Kida's plan

Ok. Time for Kida's plan! woooh. Short chapter though. Well here goes. Forgive any errors please typing not as good with broken finger. review but read first pleae

Naomi drove her car through the woods that Kida said Zatch would be in, she decided to take Kida's advice because she had finished eating lunch and there was nothing better to do besides why would Kida risk lying to her she could be killed. All she had to do now was keep going straight until she reached a clearing then the fun would begin. _Oh yes it would…_

Kida looked through Naomi's pockets in her non-camp clothes because Yuki had said Naomi had something in there that might help with her plan so Kida listened and looked and found it too. 'thank you Yuki!' Kida thought 'just please make sure Zatch is hidden if Naomi sees him the plan is ruined'

Meanwhile….

In the yellow group

"Kanchome" Alina asked " have you seen Buster? I haven't seen him all day!"

"no!" Kanchome said "at least he's not picking on me no that he's not around"

"well he is my brother so I hope he'll show up soon" Alina said

hmmm….I wonder where buster is?

In the red group

"well lunch is good I wonder where Zatch is" Tia said

"I think Kida told him to hide so Naomi wouldn't see him" Sarah said

In the blue group…

meanwhile Zatch was hiding in a box with Yuki inconspicuously sitting on it and eating.

" I wanna get out" Zatch cried

"shush!" Yuki said "you want Naomi to hear you?"

"no" Zatch whispered

back with Naomi

Naomi got to the clearing

"finally.." Naomi said "I have you now Zatch!"

and she drove towards the hallow tree Kida said Zatch would be in and fell into a hole! It was filled with thorns that popped the tire. And then a vine came down and pulled Naomi up by her feet until she was hanging upside down.

Just then Kida came out of the bushes

"so, what's up! Oh you are!" Kida said "ooops, that was dumb sorry"

"what's the big idea?" Naomi asked

"finally stopping you from bullying people!" Kida said

"well what makes you think this will work you're gonna hafta let me down sometime or I'll sue!" Naomi yelled "and I know how to trust me I've been sued"

"oh, I'll let you down on one condition" Kida said

"ok" Naomi said

"never bully anyone again" Kida said

"fine" Naomi said planning to beat up Kida and Zatch when she got down

Kida cut her loose and she fell and landed in the hole. She climbed out but could not save her car. When she got out she was about to punch Kida in the face when Kida pulled out a little book out of her pocket.

"Naomi's Diary, page one!" Kida read smiling "I met this boy at the park his name was Zatch he was so cute! He said he could shoot lightning out of his mouth just to impress me!"

"what!" Naomi said blushing "I-I didn't write that!"

"yes you did" Kida said "but nobody will know if you stop being a bully so promise and I won't show this to anyone but one attack on someone and something might slip out.."

"BLACK MAIL" Naomi said "How low can you go?"

"don't ask me ask the author" Kida said "we both have to do what she says and that was not what she told you to say"

"yes it was" Naomi said "she typed that and this so let's get on with the story" (don't take Kida's black mailing ways seriously please especially Kida Yuki don't be mad! I beg you)

"well don't be a bully anymore!" Kida said

"fine" Naomi grumbled and walked away trying to think of ways to look like she was nice and still be mean. Kida walked out of the woods feeling glad for stopping a bully but baffled at why the author would make her and Naomi talk about her existence but then again she was only baffled because the author told her to be. So confusing. But she had other things to think of like the next activity at camp and how to make sure Naomi behaved.

Next chapter: squirt gun tag. Group vs group


	8. Chapter 8 squirt gun tag part one

Ok. Here is the chapter of squirt gun tag, it's group vs group. Sorry to the people who I put in the story that I could not think of bigger rolls for you, then again none of the regular characters have big rolls either it's just people hanging out at camp. Better stop writing things like that before I lose confidence (or readers).

Everyone was lined up for squirt gun tag. It was gonna be red group vs yellow group and blue group vs green group (oh-no! Naomi vs Zatch!). everyone was handed a squirt gun of their groups color filled with bright colored water the same color of their group(sorry to the yellow group people.** yellow water**!). Everyone also had on big white t-shirts so if the colored water hit them it could be seen and if it hit them seven times for one round they were out each round was 3 minutes and there were three rounds so let's start the game:

Red vs Yellow

"ready?" Sarah asked

"oh yeah!" Tia said giving Kanchome an evil grin

"oh no!" Kanchome screamed "I gotta get out of here!" and Kanchome began to run but then Alina pulled him back

"oh no you don't" Alina said "you're staying right here and being brave it's only water"

"well I can't swim" Kanchome whined

"THIS ISN"T SWIMMING!" Alina yelled "now, were gonna win!"

"ok" Kanchome said

"round one begin!" the consoler yelled

everyone sprang into action shooting and dodging (and these squirt guns shot hard and far!). some red group kid almost shot Alina but she dodged and shot him three times and he was hit another two times by some yellow group guy (who wasn't buster because he's still missing) Tia was running around every which way shooting any yellow member in sight, Sarah had climbed a tree and was shooting every yellow group person that ran by as many times as she could. Kanchome was hiding in a bush near a sprinkler shooting a red group member if one ran by. Then the round was over two of the five red groups were out of the game (Tia, Sarah and some kid were left) and only Kanchome, Alina and some kid remained in the yellow group.

"that was easy!" Tia said "I only got hit three times"

"I only got hit once before I climbed the tree" Sarah said

"hey I didn't get hit at all!" Kanchome said

"that's cause you hid in bush" Alina reminded him "luckily for you they haven't turned off the sprinkler there"

the kids left all got new white shirts (this camp has a lot of spending money and it only cost 100 dollars for Zatch to go I don't know how that translates into yen though)

"Round two begin" the consoler yelled

the round began and each team only had three players. Alina was easily dodging every thing shot at her (wow!) Sarah was untouchable in her tree Tia was too fast and Kanchome was hiding in the bush again. As you might have already assumed, the round ended with only Kanchome and Alina from the yellow group and Tia and Sarah from the red group. Now it was time for the last round. This time if you get hit three times your out.

"Final round!" said the consoler

Kanchome ran to hide in his bush (everybody had to go to the consoler to get counted for water) but to his dismay it was gone!

"NOOOO!" he yelled

Sarah said the same thing when she found her tree was also missing. But she went to Tia and they devised a plan while Alina was busy telling Kanchome to stop being such a baby.

They whispered to each other

"good idea" Tia said let's move and they ran off to do the plan

meanwhile Alina was telling Kanchome to stop being scared and it was just a game.

"but what if they get me?" he asked

"it doesn't matter" she said "it's just a game so let's go"

"I'll just stay behind you and hide" Kanchome said "you can shoot"

"you are hopeless" Alina said and they both ran off

"here they come" Sarah said then yelled to Alina "I'll get you" and ran towards her

"I'll get you Kanchome" Tia said and ran towards Kanchome who was behind Alina

Sarah tried to shoot Alina but Alina dodged

"you can't get me!" laughed Alina "I can dodge everything you shoot"

"what about this?" yelled Tia who was behind Alina near Kanchome who was on the ground begging not be hit. She shot Alina three times and Alina was out

"NOO!" Alina said

"ha ha!" Tia and Sarah said "we win"

"no you don't" Alina said "what about Kanchome?"

"what about him?" Sarah asked "well he's there hiding!"

"yeah!" Tia said

"waaah!" Kanchome said to him self "I'm gonna lose it's just a game but I'm gonna lose because I wasn't brave wait…it's just a game! Not a battle! Win or lose no books will be burned!" Kanchome practically yelled to himself (meanwhile two mamodos were betting their books on who'd win) "so I'll be brave! And if I lose nothing will happen!"

Kanchome stood up and silently walked over to the laughing girls and shot Tia three times, she was out

"noooo!" Tia said "Sarah you better win this" but after Kanchome's lame speech to himself that's out of the question so Kanchome shot Sarah three times too

"YAA!" Alina yelled

"NOOO!" Tia and Sarah yelled

"wow!" Kanchome said "I really won!"

yup he did! Next time see what happens in the blue vs green water gun tag. Sorry what Kanchome said to himself was lame (and don't say "oh it was ok" to make me happy because it was meant to be kinda dumb) and readers, (only like four people) have a good day and know that updates will only be like once or twice a week.


	9. end of day two

Hello friends (I can call you friends, right?) here is part two of squirt gun tag. Guess what friends? I started another story….but I won't post it for awhile. It's one of those oc mamodo story things that like every other person writes. Oh and PM me or email me a mamodo design if you want, I probably will use it (but remember detailed description and spaces between age, name and so on). Well on to my story! review! It's friendly !

Blue vs Green.: Zatch and Naomi! Face to face! (or car to face if Naomi fixed it)

"N-Naomi's in the green" Zatch said shaking "what's gonna happen?"

"Kida took care of her" Yuki told Zatch "so don't worry, let's just try to win"

the consoler handed out squirt guns of the teams color and did all the other stuff he did for the other groups (same rules apply from last chapter).

"remember, Naomi" Kida reminded "nice and happy"

"nice and happy" Naomi repeated with gritted teeth grudgingly

"start round one" the consoler said

everyone started squirting each other (remember hit seven times first two rounds to be out). Yuki seemed impervious to water walking around spraying people when all shots at her surprisingly missed or suddenly turned (WOW). Kida was called to court by Joe Blow, Naomi's dad to pay for damage to her car and for blackmail (sorry Kida). As soon as Naomi saw she was gone she beat some kid on the blue team up, threw him away and took his squirt gun.

Then she declared "I'm on my own team now! You'll all loose!" everyone playing froze in fear.

"what" Yuki said "I thought Kida made you stop being a bully"

"Kida's not here" Naomi said "so you and Zatch and everyone else here and Zatch and even the other groups and Zatch are going down…..especially Zatch"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Zatch yelled and Ran far, far away.

Meanwhile in far, far away Shrek and the gang were preparing for the next season of 'far, far away idol'. (sorry if you don't like shrek it's my odd attempt at humor)

"little boy" Shrek said in his Scottish(?) accent "your in the wrong show"

"oh yeah!" Zatch said and ran somewhere else instead

back at the camp…

"OK" Yuki said "just cause Kida's not around doesn't mean you can go back to being a bully so I'm gonna stop you"

"oh yeah and what you gonna do?" Naomi asked laughing

"this" Yuki said smiling and began to read Naomi's other Diary " dear Diary, I only bully Zatch cause I love him sooooo much I.." everyone began to laugh

"whaaat!" Naomi said "I didn't write that"

"I remember when I saved him from falling he was so brave trying to save me from that lion he is my hero in shining armor he must really love me!" Yuki kept reading

"noooo! Black mail I'll take you to court" Naomi cried

"you can't" Yuki said "I found this in your diary which was on your blog! That way you published it and it can't be black mail!" (go to http/zatch-naomi-4eva. Naomi whined "my own love I mean hate used against me!"

"ha, ha, ha," Yuki said as Naomi ran off into the woods "she won't bully anyone again better go tell Kida's lawyer about that blog" she went to the court room

the consoler ended the game because everyone was cracking up at Naomi and not playing and then went to go set up the pool so everyone could swim in it.

It was all the teams against each other. Zatch was somewhere else hiding from Naomi so he was out, Kida was in court(winning cause Yuki told her about the blog)

Kanchome was also hiding when he heard the next activity was swimming, Alina was looking for Kanchome and Buster (who is still missing) and Tia and Sarah were arguing about how they lost to Kanchome. The consoler came back from setting up the pool and told everyone to go swim so since they had nothing better to do they did.

"Kanchome come out of the box" Alina said to a box near the pool

"No" Kanchome whined "I'll drown"

"well at least come with me to look for buster he has been missing all day" Alina said "and if you help me find him he won't make fun of you anymore and besides I can get Kida and Yuki to deal with him if he's being a bully."

"ok" Kanchome and got out of the box and fallowed Alina

they walked all around the camp looking everywhere but no sign of Buster finally they went back to the pool are to tell the consoler.

"I'm worried" Alina said

"I'm Kanchome" Kanchome said (actually he didn't this is what he said : "maybe he'll turn up when it's time for you to go?"

"I hope" Alina said

when they got back they got to where the consoler was supposed to be he wasn't there (he was off with the teacher's wife heheheh…) but Buster was.

"few" Alina said running up to him with Kanchome behind "I was so worried where were you?"

"nowhere" He lied

"don't run off again what if you were kidnapped?" Alina aid sternly

"what ever" he said then turned to Kanchome "hi, duck boy"

"waaah!" kanchome cried

"stop!" Alina yelled "No I'm gonna go to the bathroom and when I come back you have to be friends ok" (friends by force how fun!) she ran to the bathroom.

It suddenly got really quiet

"heheheh" Kanchome giggled nervously

"hahahah" Buster snickered nervously

"…" Kanchome said (nothing)

"duck boy" Buster laughed and kept laughing until he fell into the pool!

Alina was just coming back from the bathroom and was about 500 feet away fro the pool when she saw Buster drowning in the water

"OH NO!" She said and froze in fright "he can't swim!"

back in the pool Buster was drowning and everyone was watching in fear and the consoler was on a date being with the teacher's wife who was cheating on him, wasn't there to do anything.

"help" gulped Buster

Kanchome stood there. He was close enough to save him but he couldn't swim himself plus Buster had been mean to him. But then he thought about how Zatch tried to save Naomi and how sad Alina would be if Buster drowned so Kanchome jumped in the water.

"Help" gulped Kanchome

"help" gulped Buster

Alina finally gathered her wits and ran to the pool. Kanchome tried to swim and save Buster to show off to Alina but failed and Buster tried to get out so he could pretend he was kidding. The other camps stood there like fools (except for Yuki, Kida who were at court and Tia, Sarah who were arguing somewhere else, Zatch who was hiding somewhere else and Naomi who was in the woods). When Alina got there she jumped in and saved them both (good job!)

"you two are idiots" she said "why were you swimming anyway buster you can't swim"

"well I was laughing at Kanchome and I fell in" Buster explained

"that makes it worse" Alina yelled

"and Kanchome why'd you jump in you could have been killed" Alina asked

"because I didn't want anyone to drown…" Kanchome answered (more like to impress her. Get real, Kanchome.)

"well you're brave" Alina said smiling the turned and frowned at Buster "you're mean to him and he saves you, learn from that"

when camp was over for the day Kanchome, Alina and Buster were all waiting for their parents and/or guardians to show up.

"you know, Kanchome you're alright" Buster said "I'm sorry" (isn't that nice everyone's friends)

"thanks" Kanchome said

Folgore came walking up and called Kanchome to come

"told ya I knew Folgore" Kanchome bragged and ran after Folgore but turned around and said good bye to his friends

"goodbye" Alina said

"yeah, bye Duck boy" Buster said smiling

(Now doesn't that fill you up with joy?)

REVIEW! Please, my friends

Next chapter: BONUS CHAPTER! Yeah! It's about Megumi and it's not about going to court (which is a strange running joke through out this story. I have a lame sense of humor bare with me, friends) it will come out soon….or whenever I feel like it. then if you're all nice I'll write another bonus chapter after sport's day called "Kiyo and Ponygon's adventure: meru, meru, me!" Lame title but I like the way it sounds, it just rolls off the tongue (say it aloud and you'll get what I mean) but if you're mean I write a chapter about the ancient Mayan civilizations right out of a text book (Fun, Fun!) don't make me do that! So review.


	10. Bonus chapter 2

Ok! Here it is……the bonus chapter about Megumi! I know, I'm cool for updating fast, oh yeah, go me! Well one day I just thought this idea up and well now I gonna write it after I finish writing this (yeah I actually write the hello's before I write the stories) well don't forget to review (you won't but what about Seoshi-Alina? She hasn't reviewed in ages……) anyway I know you will review and if you're out there Seoshi-Alina…review once for 'I don't like the story' and review twice 'for omg I love this story'. well on to the story….(it's not what you expect and it's not as good as the other but..)

Back at the beginning of the second day of camp…..(chapter five)

_(actual words written go check yourself)_

_Today I think I'll start with Megumi taking Tia to camp before she goes to shoot a music video._

"_you sure you want to keep going here" Megumi said "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"_

"_but I do want to go" Tia said "Zatch and Kanchome are here and I made a new friend and she's really nice"_

"_well that's great!" Megumi said "It probably would be boring to hang out with only Zatch and Kanchome"_

"_you're right" Tia said "by the way I hope the director shows up on time for this video shoot"_

"_me too" Megumi said smiling because she was happy and Tia was happy._

_When Tia and Megumi got to the red group part of the camp (aka: a table, and some grass) everyone there was like :oh my gosh it's Megumi! And Megumi was like: where!_

"_so.." Sarah said "you really do know Megumi"_

"_yep" Tia said "told ya!"_

"_so this is your friend Tia?" Megumi asked "what's your name?"_

"_Sarah" Sarah said_

"_ok well I gotta go now" Megumi said "have a good day!" Megumi rushed off knowing she had to be on time…or else. (guess who the next bonus chapter is gonna be about?)_

Megumi walked down the path out of the camp, she had to be on time, or else. She thought about what might happen if she missed that video shoot that would lead to other issues….

"Hey, Megumi!" her manger called from his car "get in you gotta shoot a music video in 10 minutes"

Megumi got in. and the manager drove the car faster then the speed limit and by the time they got to the TV studio three police cars were after them.

"you go inside" the manager told Megumi "I'll take care of the cops"

Megumi ran inside

Back outside…

"so, ladies…." The manager began (yeah, I know that was lame)

back inside…

Megumi didn't have time to wait for the excruciatingly slow elevator to arrive so she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She turned left, right and any which way as fast as she could then pushed open the door to the Sunday's with Megumi studio (I think that's what her show's called).

"good timing" a worker there said "we just got everything ready, so go sit down on that chair on the set"

"ok" Megumi said and walked up to the chair and sat down "everybody" she yelled "let's do this fast"

"whatever you say" the director said and called this guy to sit in another chair on the set

"we're rolling" the camera man said

"Hello, Welcome to Sunday's with Megumi" Megumi said cheerily "I'm Megumi and today we have a guest in the studio, say hello to Praying mantis Joe"

"Hello" Praying Mantis Joe said

"so, Joe you do a show for little kids" Megumi asked "is that rewarding?"

"yeah" Praying mantis Joe said "a few months ago I met this boy named Zatch Bell, he inspired me to be a real hero of justice not just a TV one and I'm sure he's being a big her of justice as well"

Megumi was surprised Praying mantis Joe knew Zatch but she couldn't have a whole episode about knowing Zatch as well so she continued to ask questions (wow and interview! To bad I'm too lazy to write it)

Half an hour later….

"this was Sunday's with Megumi, hope you enjoyed the show! It's brought to you by a company somewhere" Megumi said "I'm Megumi and Thank you for watching!"

Megumi got up out of the chair and began to leave

"good job, Megumi" some person called but Megumi was out the door, running down the stairs. When she got out side her manager was standing on the curb trying to get a ride with his thumb.

"oh Megumi" he said "slight problem the cops towed my car, we're gonna have to get a ride to that thing you wanna got to"

the thing! Megumi thought she almost forgot! If she was late…..she had to get a ride! Cars were passing by but none of them stopped finally Megumi began singing and dancing to attract a cars attention. A truck full of pigs stopped. _Oh shoot.._

"hey, ain't you Megumi or something" the driver a cowboy asked "well you and your manager get on in the back, the pigs will make room for you."

"Pass" said Megumi's manager " you can have this guy get you there without me, Megumi, Right?"

"fine" Megumi said and got in the back of the truck next to a pig, then in flopped down on her "Ouch!"

two hours later….

"this is where you wanted to go right" the cow boy asked "sure is one heck of a place"

a muddy, angry Megumi got out of the truck and walked up to the door of a fancy house.

"bye Megumi" the cow boy said and drove away

Megumi rang the door bell and a girl from her class at school opened the door.

"hey Megumi" she said then frowned " what happened to you?"

"well I kinda had to ride in a pig truck because my manager's car was towed...it's a long story" Megumi answered

"oh, well come inside" the girl from her class said and she led Megumi inside. when they were inside she said "go take a shower, the guest bathroom is down that hall, turn right and on the left"

Megumi went and took a shower and the girl from her class, let's call her Marissa brought her some clean clothes. That Megumi and Marissa were waiting for the other guests to arrive (yep, Megumi had to get to the party…or else).

"so Megumi" Marissa began " why are you always with that little girl?"

"you mean Tia" Megumi asked

"yeah her" Marissa said "you're pretty cool but why do you hang out with a little girl all the time she has got to go"

"no way, she's my friend" Megumi said

A girl from her class came in the door

"Alyssa, so glad you could make it" Marissa said (don't know her friends real name so I made it up)

"oh look, it's Megumi" Alyssa said "hello"

"oh, Hi" Megumi said (and just so you know Marissa and Alyssa are the mean girls from her class that turn kinda nice but are still snobby)

Alyssa sat down and Marissa and she began to talk about things , stuff that Megumi couldn't comment on (like what happened at the school when she was gone or the cute boys at the other school)

Another girl came in the door

"Hi" she said and after Alyssa and Marissa said 'hi' back she sat down next to them and began to talk. Megumi felt so left out.

"did you invite Elizabeth" Megumi asked (made up name for her friend at school)

"yeah but only cause you said I should" Marissa said "she might not come, you should just hang with me, Alyssa and Patricia" (all of the snobby girls names rhyme)

just then Elizabeth came in the door

"hello everybody" she said

"so glad you could come" Marissa said sarcastically and then she started talking to Alyssa and Patricia again.

Elizabeth sat down next to Megumi.

"hi" Megumi said excited to see Elizabeth "what's up?'

"oh nothing" Elizabeth said "you?"

"well you'll never believe how I got here" Megumi laughed

"how" Elizabeth asked so Megumi told her.

Later….

"so" Marissa said "we're gonna go somewhere now"

"where" Megumi asked

"you'll see" Alyssa said

"come on" Marissa said "fallow me"

everyone fallowed Marissa out side and she (being really rich) had a limo drive her drive everyone to some building somewhere.

"where are we?" Megumi asked

"yeah" Elizabeth said "this doesn't look good"

"but it will be" Marissa told them "let's go inside"

inside it was dark but colored lights were moving around. People were dancing and music was playing but what caught Megumi's attention was some guy in the back handing out BEER!

"I don't think we should be here" Megumi stated

"oh come on, Megumi it'll be fun" Patricia said and she, Marissa and Alyssa walked away to go talk to someone there.

"we should leave" Elizabeth said "this place doesn't seem safe"

"yeah" Megumi said "but what about the others, we can't leave them"

"let's just wait by the door" Elizabeth suggested and so the two just leaned on the wall next to the door

they were by themselves for awhile but then some creep came up and started flirting with them

"hey I'm so hot that only you two as my girlfriends would be hot enough" the creep said (talk about a lame line) and cornered them

"eeww" Megumi said

"back up" Elizabeth said

"pucker up?" the creep asked "ok" and he tried to kiss Elizabeth then Megumi. They managed to get away

"go away" Megumi yelled

"let's dance baby!" the creep yelled and pulled Megumi and started shaking her

"help" Megumi said and luckily Elizabeth was able to pull her away

"jealous" the creep said "you can have some of my hotness too"

"now way" Elizabeth exclaimed

"go away!" Megumi said

"this guy bothering you?" some big guy said and socked the creep in the face

"ouch" the creep said

"I took care of them, ladies" the big creep said "wanna dance with me?"

"no" Megumi and Elizabeth both said

"ha, ha" the creep said to the big creep "they like me"

the big creep punched that guy so the creep kicked him into some other guy who punched another guy and suddenly there was a big fight.

"oh no!" Megumi said

"let's find the others and get out" Elizabeth said as she and Megumi dodged flying chairs (and people) while looking for their friends

when they finally found then they were being harassed by two thugs but Megumi and Elizabeth hit them with chairs

"lets get out" Megumi said

"fallow us" Elizabeth said and everyone got out just in time to see the whole building go up in flames.

When they were all back safe at Marissa's house…

"how much trouble do you think you're gonna be in when you parents come back from vacation" Patricia asked Marissa

"they don't have to find out" she said

"good point" Alyssa added

"well I hope you know now not to go to parties like that" Megumi said in a stern voice but she was joking

"yes Megumi" the three girls said

"so anyone want to play truth or dare?" Elizabeth asked

"ok" everyone said

and they all were friends.

THE END (lame ending and by the way what kind of party like that happens during they day?)

Well review peoples, and it's ok if this wasn't as good as the other bonus chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

DAY THREE (there are a lot of chapters already and it's only the third day wow) well after this day (which maybe many chapters) it will be kiyo and Ponygon's adventure meru, meru me! And I'll give you a hint…Kiyo and Ponygon switch places….sounds good? Or should I do something else, I can always pull out the trusty text book, I'm sure the company won't mind if I educate the readers. Well anyway on to sports day! (oh yeah and my cast on my finger came off)

"hello sports fans today is sports day at camp and we're here to bring all the action, all the excitement and all the drama to you in past tense fanfiction!" the teacher from Kiyo's school said "I'm your host, the teacher"

"and I'm your hostess, the teacher's wife!" the wife said " today four groups will be competing in various sports and activities to test they're skills!"

"right now" the teacher said " the groups are warming up, let's go see!"

In the green group…

Kida was doing jumping jacks but then stopped when she saw that Naomi wasn't around.

"where is she.." Kida muttered (ooh! Where'd she go..)

In the red group…

"whose the best?" Sarah and Tia yelled as the self appointed group captains

"were the best" the rest of the group answered

"drop and give me 50!" Sarah yelled

"no 60" Tia shouted

"70!" Sarah exclaimed

"grrr…" Tia growled

"grrr.." Sarah growled and it became a strangling match

In the blue group….

"let's do our best" Zatch yelled to the team and began doing jumping jacks

"yeah!" Yuki agreed and started jumping rope so fast you couldn't see the rope.

In the yellow group….

"I can't do sports" Kanchome whined

"sure you can" Buster told him, being nice "just try"

"yeah!" Alina said "it'll be fun!"

back with the teacher and wife….

"now" the teacher said "it's time for the races!"

"it will be group vs group" the wife said "yellow group vs red group and green group vs blue group"

"here we are at the starting lines…" the teacher said "for the first yellow vs red, it's Alina vs Tia"

"let's see what's happening" the wife said "looks like Alina and Tia are pretty angry at each other"

at the starting line…

"I'm gonna beat you for squirting me in water gun tag from behind!" Alina said (and being the predictable author I am she will)

"no your not!" Tia said "I'll strangle you"

"no way!" Alina said

back with the wife and the teacher…

"I'm excited to see what happens!" the teacher said

"well what are we waiting for let's start the race!" the wife said

at the starting line..

"GO!" a consoler yelled

Tia and Alina took off glaring at each other. Tia tried to trip Alina but she jumped

"you don't like to play fair do you, Tia" Alina asked angrily

"I do what I can to win!" Tia said smugly (Tia sure is being a jerk!)

when both of them were almost there Tia was like "look your brother is drowning!"

"where!" Alina asked and Tia tripped her but she fell so fast and rolled right to the finish line before Tia

"thanks for the help slow poke!" Alina said getting up "I win!"

"humph!" Tia snorted.

"wasn't that a fine race?" The teacher asked

"yes but they seemed to play a little dirty" the wife said

"they need to remember it's just a game" the teacher said "now it's time for the next race"

"yellow vs red" the wife said "and it's Buster vs Sarah"

"let's see what the contestants are up to" the teacher said

at the starting line….

"I'll avenge you loss Tia" Sarah yelled

"you wish" Buster said "I'll show Alina and Kanchome I can win too" (seems like this race can go either way…how about Sarah wins so the red team will have a victory is that ok? )

"GO!" the consoler yelled

the kids sped away from the starting line towards the finish line. Neither trying to trip the other but then Buster got distracted because I told him to and lost the race

"I WIN!" Sarah yelled

"I lose.." Buster muttered

"well at least people played fair!" the wife said "but it's to bad Buster lost…oh well moving on"

"the next race will be Kanchome vs some kid from the red team" the teacher said (you all know who's gonna win)

"let's see what's going on!" the wife said

at the starting line…

"What if I lose?" Kanchome whined

"you won't" the kid said "I'm not an important character so don't worry"

"ok" Kanchome said with new found confidence

"GO!" the consoler shouted

the kids ran and Kanchome won. End of story (not the end of this story).

"good!" the teacher said "but we all knew who would win and I made 100,000 dollars by placing a bet!"

"wow!" the wife exclaimed "you should quit teaching!"

"then what would my name be" the teacher asked

"……." The wife said "wait I know you could be: the husband!"

"that's a dumb name" the teacher said

"join the club" the wife muttered.

"well aside from names, that was the last yellow vs red race of any importance (all the rest are random characters)" the teacher said "so moving on to blue vs green"

"the first race is Zatch vs Kida" the wife said "lets see what happening at the starting line"

at the starting line…..

"you're the girl who stopped Naomi" Zatch said (he found out from Yuki) "thanks"

"you're welcome" Kida said "but I'm not gonna let you win"

"ok" Zatch said "I'll try my best"

"that's some good friendly competition!" the teacher said

"yes!" The wife agreed "I'm glad some kids are good sports!"

back at the starting line….

"GO!" the consoler yelled

Zatch ran as fast as he could but he was still tired from yesterday when he ran all the way to far, far away so Kida sped on bye him with ease.

"I win!" Kida said "good job, Zatch I know you were already tired"

"good job!" Zatch said

"that wasn't my bet!" the teacher said "I lost all my money!"

"to bad so sad" the wife said "moving on , the next race is gonna be Yuki vs Naomi"

at the starting line…..

"where's Naomi?" Yuki asked

"I don't know the consoler said "we have to many disappearing students!" (oooh, where'd she go?)

"it seems we have a slight problem, Naomi has gone missing so Yuki wins the race by default" the teacher said (don't worry, Yuki will beat Naomi for real soon)

"now we have some kids from the team racing but since they are not main characters they have little interest to the reader and will be skipped" the wife said "now everyone is gonna take a break"

Chapter Over (yes it was short but soccer may be long)

The Teacher: Next chapter it will be an all out war to determine who will go to the soccer finals and who will end up in the third place match. Stay tuned, don't change the channel and don't go away because the next exciting Zatch-sports-times is coming up!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello peoples! Metalner, if you are reading this PLEASE REVIEW even if it's only 'hi' (and that goes for every reader). So Sarah303 gave me all these great ideas for performance day which is after the sports day and the bonus chapter that WILL be better than the last one I wrote (which was lame).

Oh and whatever happened to Seoshi-Alina, has she moved on to bigger and better things or is she reading but, heaven forbid, not reviewing (please review, me loves reviews) or is she under a different name, maybe she just doesn't like the story anymore. Well I hope she'll come back but if not Alina (in the story) will be replaced.

Oh and I have a correction I told coco gash niccals that Yuki would beat Naomi in soccer then beat her up, instead she will get Naomi in a different way (I changed my mind) but don't worry everyone will have a chance to beat up Naomi, it Sarah who gets to beat Naomi in soccer though. Now on to the story….

"hello sports fans were back" said the teacher "and right now our athletes are gearing up for an intense preliminary round of soccer. Red vs Green and Blue vs Yellow first and we'll move on from there"

"won't this be exciting?" the wife exclaimed "I can't wait to see these kids play"

"on to the game!" the teacher said

first we will do Red vs Green…..(I can't write sports well so there and this is not the exact way you play soccer it's just how they play at this camp)

the ball went into play and the game began…

"Tia has the ball and his making her way over to the Green goal" the wife said "but oh look at that Kida came and kicked the ball all the way towards the red goal"

"Sarah stopped it just in time and passed it to some kid who passed it back and they ran up the field passing" the teacher said "but then out of nowhere came Naomi driving her new and improved car, she slams the ball, she shoots and she scores, wow! That's way more then the red team can handle!"

on the field….

The consoler picked up the ball and waited for the kids to stop talking

"I thought you got rid of that car" Kida said gasping for breath

"I'd never do something like that" Naomi said smiling "besides you should be happy I got a goal for our team"

"no one likes a cheater" Tia yelled running up

"yeah and no one likes a sore loser" Naomi shot back

"you haven't won yet" Sarah exclaimed

the consoler threw back in the ball

"and the game starts back up!" the wife said "it goes to Tia then Sarah then Tia then Sarah then some kid but wait now it's back with the green team and what's this? It looks like Kida is trying to dismantle Naomi's car when she's not look!"

Naomi shot Kida an evil glare…

"you shouldn't have said that aloud" the teacher said "back to the game, some kid from the green team has the ball and passed t to another member and then the third while Naomi was busy glaring at Kida, but then the red team took the ball and scored a goal."

"now it's 1 to 1" the wife said

on the field….

The consoler picked up the ball….

"see what happens when you try to wreck my car" Naomi said

"yeah, I can see" Kida said "I see you not cheating, not running over people and not being a bully do you want me to tell everyone about your little or should I say BIG crush on Zatch?"

"Yuki already told everyone" Naomi said

"did she tell…Zatch?" Kida asked slyly

"err…no" Naomi said nervously

"well that sates it" Kida said "you play fair Zatch doesn't find out"

the consoler threw back in the ball

"and here they go!" the teacher said "Tia kicks the ball to Sarah who passes it to some kid who trips and the ball goes to the green team who kicks it at the goal but misses"

"meanwhile" the wife said "Kida is forcing Naomi to put her car away so with the green team down two members it's time for a shot on goal"

"but wait" the teacher exclaimed "Naomi picked up Kida and threw her into her car and let the car drive off!"

"your dead Naomi, dead!" Kida cried as she was whisked away by Naomi's car.

"now the green team is permanently down a member" the wife said "and Naomi is trying to make up for that by playing to every extent she can"

"it's chaos!" the teacher said "Naomi is pushing everyone out of the way with her extra car she's driving and she has scored a goal!"

on the field…

the consoler picked up the ball

"nice cheating, Naomi" Sarah said

"thank you" Naomi said smugly

the consoler threw back in the ball…

"he we go!" the wife said "if the green team makes another goal then they win and the red team needs to more goals"

"but look" the teacher said "that was a FOUL the kid just pushed that kid"

on the field…

"you get a free shot at the goal, Tia" the consoler said and put the ball on the ground in front of Tia and just like you knew she would she got the ball in the goal.

"now it's a tie" the wife said " 2 to 2, that's a tongue twister" (yes the wife makes lame jokes: two to two)

"who ever scores the next goal wins" the teacher said "so all the kids rush for the ball and trip"

all the kids fell into a pile, including the goalies that are not even in the goal but are pretending to be defense but run all over the field. The ball rolled out of the pile but everyone failed to get up.

"look Naomi's out of the pile, with the ball and heading towards the goal" the wife said "can anyone stop her?" (yes! Yes they will)

"Sarah runs to catch up to Naomi and save the goal once and for all" the teacher said "but on that car Naomi is super speedy"

"Sarah is gaining on her, faster, faster" the wife said "you're almost there"

several minutes of slow motion silence. Please visualize Sarah running in slow motion and kicking the ball away from Naomi's car which is also in slow motion. She kicks the ball so hard it flies right at he other goal…..

………………(you all know what's coming)

"she scores!" the teacher yelled "and that means the red team wins the game" (Pretend to hear all these applause and visualize people cheering and the red team jumping up and down in happiness)

"I'll get you for this Sarah!" Naomi said

End of Chapter

Next time:

"the yellow team and the blue team go at it" the teacher said "who do you think is gonna win?"

"and then the two winning teams face off" the wife said "while the two losing teams battle for third place" (note: what the wife said will happen the chapter after the next)

"oh and after that" Hannah said "you get to read a nifty bonus chapter but now you must review or it's text book reading for you"


	13. Chapter 13

Readers, hello, due to recent circumstances regarding the wife and the teacher's ability to be announcers in my chapter there will be no wife and teacher announcing going on so instead I'll just try my luck with writing what happens!

Oh and everyone give a BIG hello to Seoshi-Alina who is still alive and well! I'm SO HAPPY! She even reviewed another chapter...it seems she was wrongfully (in my opinion) kicked off the computer for a month I hope she can enjoy the bounty of the Internet soon!(see I'm not like those _other_ writers who forget about their lovely reviewers and get all 'famous' but then again I'm not like those other authors that get 100 reviews per chapter though). I wish I could have her team win soccer but I already planned her team to be third place so waaah! Now on to my story…..

The grass on the field was a lushes green and the wind was a gentle green as the yellow and blue team prepared to play soccer.

"I'm gonna try my best!" Kanchome said with new found confidence

" yeah!" Buster said

"yay!" Alina said

"hurray!" everyone else on the yellow team said (little did they know winning was not their fate)

meanwhile on the other side of the field the blue team were showing their pre-game spirit by saying "were gonna win" or something like that which was undoubtedly true.

"were gonna win!" Zatch said which was undoubtedly true

"I know!" Yuki said smiling "the yellow team is going down"

"yeah!" everyone else said and the game began (first to reach three points wins)

Kanchome started with the ball and had a successful time making his way towards the blue team's goal before he realized that he was no longer kicking the ball.

"get in the game" Yuki called as she ran the other way with the ball

"drat" Kanchome said

(this will rhyme):"it's ok Kanchome" Zatch said "it's only a game"

"easy for you to say" Kanchome told Zatch as the blue team scored a goal.

The consoler picked up the ball and threw it back in

Alina rushed towards the ball and kicked it as fast as she could in the direction of the blue goal. All the blue team members tried to stop her but she was way to fast and she (as you guessed) scored a goal.

"yes!" buster said

"yay!" kanchome said "but I wanna score a goal too" (don't worry Kanchome you will but you won't win ha, haha, aha )

the consoler picked up the ball and threw it back in…..(I miss the announcers it's boring to write everything)

Yuki and Buster both ran for the ball with Kanchome and Zatch at their heels (what happened to everyone else?). Kanchome stole the ball and began kicking towards the blue goal then he passed it to Buster who passed it Alina who passed it to Kanchome who SCORED A GOAL!

"yay!" kanchome exclaimed "I scored one I scored one I scored a Goal!"

The consoler picked up the ball and threw it back in.

This time Zatch got the ball and passed it to Yuki who passed it to some kid who passed it to some other kid, Kanchome tried to take it away but missed and the blue team got a goal.

Now it was 2 to 2(the blue team has to score the last goal and then they will win but let's have the yellow team put up a fight)

Yuki kicked the ball to Zatch and Zatch kicked it to some kid who kicked towards the goal, Kanchome kicked it away and passed it to Alina who passed it to Buster who missed on his try to score a goal. Then Zatch took it and scored a goal. The blue team won.

"yay" the blue team exclaimed

"no!" Kanchome said

"waaah" Buster cried

"oh no!" Alina said

"we lost" the rest of the team said (pointing out the obvious)

ok so you knew they would lose but now they have to face the green team. That's where my WONDERFUL readers come in. I'd like you to vote on what you'd rather read. The first place match between the red team and the blue team or the third place match between the yellow team and the green team. It's your choice tell me in your review (so you better review)

now to fill up some space….

The teacher woke up to a bright and sunny morning, but he knew his day would be just the opposite. Today he had to teacher summer school. He really didn't want to though, there had to be some way to get out of it…he hoped.

"oh, honey" the teacher said addressing his wife while they were drinking their morning coffee at the dining table. "is there anyway I can get out of teaching summer school today?"

"why would you want to do that?" the wife asked

"because it's summer and Suzy will be in the class" the teacher said

"Suzy?" the wife said "well I think she's kinda nice, a very happy girl"

"more like stupid" the teacher said "she's impossible to teach"

"well you know what they say" the wife said "ignorance is bliss….I don't really know what bliss or ignorance means but I'm happy anyway"

"what can I do?" the teacher said taking a sip of his coffee.

"well you could come with me" the wife said

"to where?" the teacher asked

"to the camp I'm being the sports announcer today at" the wife said "you can work with me"

"ok!" the teacher said so instead of going to teacher summer school he went to camp and announced sports. It was chaos in the class while he was gone with Kiyo (the reason he is there will be explained some other time) in lead making a big fuss and causing trouble. But that's not our mini story.

after announcing for awhile a layer cam and got the wife and the teacher and sued them because and angry parent who's kid was at summer school had no teacher. So the teacher got sued for not teaching and the wife got sued for keeping the teacher from teaching. So there.

"now we can't announce anymore" the wife said "it makes Hannah's job harder" (hey don't call me by my first name!)

"think about it this way" the teacher said "the writer wouldn't have written this if she didn't want to stop having us announce"

"well I don't like her!" the wife said

"yeah" the teacher agreed "let's change our names to Der, Danni and Ramb" (names are short for some other people)

"and join the group of we hate Hannah" the wife said

"why?" Hannah asked "I didn't make you lose any money in the suing"

"we were only kidding" the teacher and his wife said "we love you"

"okey dokey then" Hannah said and backed away slowly.

"add us to your nice people list on your profile" the wife and teacher said

"….ok….?" Hannah said "and readers go and review!"


	14. Not an officail chapter

Not an official chapter… 

**Attention readers: **

YOU WILL NEED TO VOTE ON WEATHER YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE ME WRITE THE FIRST PLACE MATH FOR SOCCER WHICH IS THE RED GROUP AGAINST THE BLUE GROUP OR WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE ME WRITE THE YELLOW GROUP AGIANST THE GREEN GROUP.

PM or E-mail me and tell me which one you would like or I will never write and you will never read and you will never get to the onus chapter where Kiyo and Ponygon switch places, which is a whole lot better then the last bonus chapter...but remember you have to be really nice or I will write a text book instead and you'll read that.

**Good bye readers and don't forget to vote.**

So you don't read this for nothing…..

Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure 

"so it's really Kiyo's birthday today, Suzy?" Zatch asked

"yep!" Suzy answered "and every year he never has a party so I decided we should throw a surprise party for him!"

"a Surprise party?" Zatch said "what's that?"

"oh," Suzy began "that's when you hide until Kiyo gets back and jump out at him then yell SURPRISE really loud until he is happy!"

"that sounds fun!" Zatch exclaimed ""let's get ready right now!"

Suzy and Zatch went to the party supply store to buy what they needed for Kiyo's surprise party.

"were gonna need this and this and don't forget the balloons everyone loves balloons!" Suzy chimed happily "especially if they're shaped like fruit!"

Suzy pulled everything off the shelves of the store. The person who worked there just stared in shock as Suzy and Zatch pushed a cart stuffed to the brim out of the isle.

"wait, Suzy!" Zatch yelled as they walked out of the store "you forgot to pay!"

Suzy pushed the cart back in and faced the angry owner of the store

"well I don't have any money on me right now…." Suzy began searching her purse and all her pockets until she found what she was looking for "Here!" she shouted brandishing a credit card then whisper to Zatch "I hope Kiyo won't mind…"

"that will be one thousand dollars miss" the check out guy said after ringing up all the party supplies "here's your credit card and stuff" the man handed her the credit card and a hundred bags over flowing with their contents.

After Suzy and Zatch struggled out of the store they accidentally ran into Kiyo.

"what are you guys doing carrying all those bags" Kiyo asked

"throwing you a surprise party" was what Zatch and Suzy were about to say before they ran off saying "bye gotta go!"

Kiyo stood there staring blankly.

"that was weird" he said "typical Zatch and Suzy" Kiyo picked up a fruit shaped Balloon that fell out of Suzy's bag when they ran away.

Zatch and Suzy rushed back to Suzy's house and put the bags of decorations in her room.

"now we need to invite people" Suzy declared "but who?"

"I know who!" Zatch said "we could invite Kiyo's mom, Yamanaka, Iwashima, Kane…"

"and Mary Lou, and the teacher and his wife" Suzy suggested

"and what about Folgore, Kanchome, Tia and Megumi" Zatch asked

"M-m-Megumi?" Suzy asked shaking "we can't invite her!"

"why not?" Zatch asked "she's Kiyo's friend and they hang out together all the time they even went to the amusement park together, along with me and Tia of course!"

"oh really?" Suzy asked (forgetful girl she was told by Zatch Kiyo went with Megumi Tia and Zatch)

"yeah" Zatch said and grabbed Suzy's phone and began to call everyone and soon Suzy had forgotten all about Megumi and she and Zatch were having a fine time calling people.

"hey Suzy?" Zatch asked "can we invite Milordo-Z?"

"who's he" Suzy asked

"I forget but I remember his name" Zatch said

"ok!" Suzy screeched "invite him to!"

the guest list included..

Kiyo's mom

Ponygon

Sunbeam

Yamanaka

Iwashima

Kane

Kiyo's dad

Mary Lou

The teacher

The wife

Dr. Riddles

Kiddo

Tia

Megumi (Suzy didn't know)

Folgore

Kanchome

And NOT Milordo-Z.

To be continued……

And don't forget 

YOU WILL NEED TO VOTE ON WEATHER YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE ME WRITE THE FIRST PLACE MATH FOR SOCCER WHICH IS THE RED GROUP AGAINST THE BLUE GROUP OR WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE ME WRITE THE YELLOW GROUP AGIANST THE GREEN GROUP.

**PM or Email me please!**


	15. Chapter 15 the results are in!

Ok voters the results are in! but before I make my announcement I like to say it's been a close race and both games would have been shown if I wasn't to lazy to write both and make up this whole election so I could only write one…don't kill me, but I wanna give a big thanks to those who got out there and voted on the teams they wanted to see play, but to those who didn't…..well let's not go there. Since I'm in a good mood everyone gets virtual " I voted" stickers and "Yo vote" stickers if you like Spanish better.

Dr Riddles: now you better tell them who won before they deiced to leave and not review

Hannah: well if they do that I'll write a text book instead of a bonus chapter after sports day is over.

Kiddo: Really, is that true!

Dr Riddles : no, Kiddo, she's KIDDING!

Kiddo: WHAA-

Hannah: actually, I'm not so you better be nice to me

Dr Riddles: they're more apt to do that if you tell them who won

Hannah: ok…wait! Hey Kiddo, Dr. Riddles why don't you tell them!

Kiddo: ok!

Dr Riddles: the winner is, Drum roll please….

Kiddo: (plays a drum)

Dr. Riddles: Red vs Blue and I'm sorry to say the green team almost got disqualified for someone (cough**KIDAYUKI**cough) voted TWICE!

Kiddo: the horror!

Hannah: and for once he's not kidding!

DR. Riddles: yes I am

Kiddo: WHAA- who should I believe?

Hannah: me

Dr. Riddles: me, I really was kidding about someone voting twice

Kiddo: see Hannah, Dr. Riddles never lies he only kids

Dr. Riddles: OR NOT!

Kiddo: WHAA-

Hannah: you're hopeless…(yet cute...) now for what you actually came to read… the chapter!

(whisper this aloud to yourself for desired effect): Red vs Blue…the final match…the one you've all been wait for…

the consoler picked up the ball and threw it in t field and the game begun (hope you stopped whispering for that last sentence)

Zatch rushed for the ball at full speed but it was stolen away at the last second by Sarah who, as fast as she could, zoomed for the blue goal, but right as she was about to kick it was taken by Yuki who went the other direction with it passing it to others who always passed it back. But then in a flash Tia had the ball and it was speeding the other way but Zatch stopped it only to be strangled by Tia as they watched the ball go towards the blue goal taken by some kid.

"let go of me Tia, they'll call a fowl!" Zatch sputtered threw gasps of air

"not at this camp the won't" Tia yelled and threw Zatch down "why does Naomi like you?" she muttered

meanwhile Yuki managed to get the ball away from some kid on the red team but as soon as she did Sarah got it and was going back the way Yuki was coming from until Zatch the strangled wonder got the ball and punted it across the field only to have it caught by a defense player on the red team.

"is punting even aloud?" Sarah asked

"I don't know but as long as it gets it away from the blue goal I'm good" Yuki answered

"I'll show you good" Sarah yelled and tried to strangle Yuki

"No!" Yuki said "I'll show you"

while the girls were fighting, Zatch was in a soccer face off with some boy off the red team. Both of them were running furiously towards the ball which was suddenly kicked away by some red team kid who had it stolen from him by some blue team girl who got it really close to the red goal before it was taken by Sarah who had stopped fighting with Yuki. Sarah kicked the ball the other way but then Yuki took it from her.

"why'd you let her take it?" Tia asked angrily

"I didn't let her" Sarah said just as mad

"next time leave the playing to me slow poke" Tia shouted

"you're the slow poke, freak!" Sarah yelled

"no way! loser!" Tia said

"mamodo!" Sarah exclaimed (how did she know?)

"human!" Tia shot back

"Humph" they both said and ran opposite directions to get the ball.

Yuki had the ball and was trying to score a goal but the red goalie (who was surprising in the goal) wouldn't let her.

"score already" Zatch pleaded "were gonna look weak and Tia and Naomi will beat me up!"

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Yuki said but Zatch kept whining

"you gotta score I don't wanna have our team lose cause if we do I'll get beat up then Kiyo will abandon me and I'll be beat up again but this time by enemies and my book will be burned and I'll go away forever waaaaaah!" Zatch cried

"SHUT UP!" Yuki said who had all ready had the ball taken from her because of Zatch's screaming.

"oooooh" everyone said "you said the _**S** _word!" (ha, ha I remember those days)

"you said a bad word" Zatch said "you gotta be in trouble!"

"well maybe if you were quieter…" Yuki began

meanwhile the ball was at the other side of the field being kicked by Tia who was trying desperately to score a goal and make Sarah look bad. (everyone is really mad at each other) but Zatch, after he was done 'scolding' Yuki for 'cursing', kept getting in the way.

"outta my way!" Tia yelled

"now way!" Zatch called and took the ball and started kicking it away from the blue goal

"I'll take that" Tia said and stole the ball and went back to the goal

the ball was then taken from her by Yuki who kicked it for awhile until it was taken from her them taken again the Sarah kicked it and so on…

Hannah: boy I'm getting tired of typing

The game went on far into the night until everyone's parents or in Tia and Zatch's case there was either Kiyo or Megumi to pick them up, was waiting for the game to end.

"that's enough!" Kiyo said and walked on to the field where Zatch was kicking the ball again and again only to have it kicked right back at him by Tia.

Kiyo picked a squirming Zatch up.

"Let go, Kiyo I gotta win!" Zatch pleaded

"No you gotta go home it's ten!" Kiyo said

Megumi came and got Tia and everyone else got their kid. They all went home to a stern talking to about when to quit.

In the middle of the night….

All the members of the red and blue team snuck back to the camp and started up the game again.

Dr Riddles: do they ever quit?

Kiddo: probably not

Hannah: that's where you two come in

Dr Riddles and Kiddo: WHAA-

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo jumped out of the chairs they were sitting in, in my room where they were helping me type and landed right in to the field in this very story.

"I'm Dr Riddles!" Dr Riddles said "the one who knows all"

"hey, Dr Riddles" Kiddo asked "what are those little curvy line thingys?"

" curvy lines, why that must be Lady Susan" Dr Riddles said the chuckled (You have a dirty mind!)

"I don't get it" Kiddo said

Hannah: I'm glad you don't get it. and Kiddo the lines you were talking about are quotation marks they mean that you're talking in the story.

All the kids on the soccer field were still playing and glaring at each other (they are all super mad at each other) and they did notice Dr. Riddles appear so he decided he'd announce himself again, only a bit louder.

"I'm Dr Riddles" he yelled "the one who knows all"

"its true Kiddo" shouted

some kid who was running stopped and asked "hey, old man who are you? Get off the field" and kept running

"He's Dr Riddles" Tia said to the kid who asked "he thinks he knows everything but he's just a fool"

"HEY!" Dr. Riddles yelled

"hi Dr Riddles!" Zatch said when he saw him "I'd love to chat about how to defeat Milordo-Z but were in the middle of a game here"

"actually it's the game I came here to talk to everyone about, and stop" Dr Riddles said

that stopped everyone in their tracks. Stop the game they wondered, but no one had any points yet!

"listen up" Dr Riddles began "you all should play soccer for fun not for winning, I mean that's what mamodo battles are for! And you kids shouldn't fight or insult each other especially those on your team because I'm sure everyone here tries their hardest."

"yeah...ok…whatever" the kids mumbled

"now you should go home and get some sleep performance day is at this camp tomorrow and I'm brining the majestic twelve" Dr Riddles exclaimed

everyone went home. And Dr. Riddles and Kiddo poofed back into my room.

Hannah: wow, you sure got them motivated to do what's right!

**FLASH BACK**

"_listen up" Dr Riddles began "you all should play soccer for fun not for winning, I mean that's what mamodo battles are for! And you kids shouldn't fight or insult each other especially those on your team because I'm sure everyone here tries their hardest."_

"_yeah...ok…whatever" the kids mumbled_

END FLASH BACK 

Dr Riddles: OR NOT!

Kiddo: huh? Oh yeah WHAA-

Hannah: get back to your show…

Dr. Riddles: goodbye! Hope they play Zatch bell next week WHICH THEY DIDN"T DO ON SATURDAY SEPTEMBER 23! (he poofed back to Zatch bell show)

Kiddo: Bye… hope the reviewers are nice! (he poofed away)

Hannah: _Kiddo is so cute…._ Oh! What you're still here go review…NOW! Shoo, shoo! My goodness readers these day listening in on me…

If you're not all reviewing right now I just wanna say I hope you like the chapter and have a nice day and when I say Kiddo is cute I mean it in a cute way not a "Oh I like him" way, so no laughing, ok! Thank you and goodbye!


	16. Bonus chapter 3 part one

Hello readers or should I say traitors, you have been very unkind to me in the recent past so I will write a text book instead of a bonus chapter...HAHAHAH!

You will face the wrath of boring sentences, painful words and eternal paragraphs that look like nonsense unless you have proper clarification (which is rather hard to get these days) now this text book will rear it's ugly head and force you into reading until you **meet your doom**! HAHAHAHA! On to the text book….

Ancient Mayan civilization 

The ancient Maya civilization occupied the eastern third of Mesoamerica, primarily the Yucatan Peninsula. The topography of the area greatly varied from volcanic mountains, which comprised the highlands in the South, to a porous limestone shelf, known as the Lowlands, in the central and northern regions. The southern portion of the Lowlands were covered by a rain forest with an average height of about 150 feet. Scattered savannas and swamps, or bajos, appeared sporadically, interrupting the dense forests. The northern Lowlands were also comprised of forests but they were drier than their southern counterparts, mainly growing small thorny trees. February to May was the dry season characterized by air that was intensely hot and uncomfortable. At this time of year, the fields had recently been cut and had to be burned in accordance with their slash and burn form of agriculture. The skies filled with a smoky grit, making the air even more unbearable until the rains came in late May to clear the murky atmosphere.

(now you know what's coming…)

**Dr. Riddles:** KIDDING

**Kiddo:** WHA-

**Hannah:** yep you really think I'd make them read a text book! (text book excerpt courtesy of something I found searching on google)

**Kiddo:** so now she's gonna let them read a bonus chapter, right Dr. Riddles

**Dr. Riddles:** that is true……..OR NOT

**Kiddo:** WHA-

**Hannah:** yes I am gonna let them read a bonus chapter if you two stop talking

**Dr. Riddles and Kiddo:** yes, right a way!

**Hannah:** on to the BONUS CHAPTER!

Kiyo and Ponygon's adventure meru, meru me!

The ancient Maya civilization occupied the eastern third of Mesoamerica, primarily the Yucatan Peninsula. The topography of the area greatly varied from volcanic mountains, which comprised the highlands in the South, to a porous limestone shelf, known as the Lowlands, in the central and northern regions. The southern portions of the Lowlands were…..

Kiyo put down his text book and groaned.

"I've already read this before!" he said "In the second grade!"

Kiyo got up from the desk he was sitting in and looked around his room

"sure is quiet around here" he said "without Zatch"

just like he had jinxed the silence Ponygon ran into his room screaming "meru, meru, me" for his life while being chased by an overly large bumble bee. He knocked over Kiyo's stack of books then fell on the floor.

"PONYGON!" Kiyo yelled a vein popping on his forehead "you idiot it took me forever to stack those books clean them up!"

Ponygon first attempted to lift the books but could not due to the fact he had no opposable thumbs, but then he remembered what he could do with out opposable thumbs….

"meru, meru, me!" Ponygon yelled and charged at Kiyo

'get off me you sorry excuse for a horse!" Kiyo cried in pain and gathered up all his strength then pushed Ponygon off him.

Ponygon slid across the floor and bumped against the wall

"meru" he cried and a big bump appeared on the top of his head

"serves you right" kiyo retorted

"meru, meru me" Ponygon began "meru me! Me, me meru!"

"I have no idea what your saying" Kiyo laughed

Ponygon began to cry in the corner. He thought to himself 'Kiyo is such a meanie how would he feel if no one could understand him? I should teach him a lesson'

Kiyo decided to leave the room before Ponygon got any more ideas as he walked out the door he thought 'Ponygon needs to learn to be more friendly if I can learn so can he just because I can't be his book owner doesn't give him a right to be mean'

Suddenly an old Chinese lady with a fortune cookie poofed in front of Ponygon and then in front of Kiyo.

"a fortune cookie?" Kiyo asked "why and who are you and how did you get in are you a mamodo?"

the lady only smiled and poofed away Kiyo saw that Ponygon ate the cookie and lived so he decided to eat his to but as soon as both he and Ponygon had swallowed their cookies the lights turned off, the ground shook and Kiyo and Ponygon were poofed into different rooms. (this is kinda a weird version of the freaky Friday scenario… I think)

Kiyo got up off the floor

"how did I get in the dinning room" he asked in his head then he began to look around "boy everything is a lot taller….how can this be?" he thought

he ran out of the room. He didn't know what happened but it probably had something to do with that darned Ponygon.

Meanwhile….

"how did I get in Kiyo's mom's bedroom" Ponygon thought as he got up "I must be growing cause I sure am taller! Mommy will be proud…wait a second…I don't think so.. this is probably Kiyo's doing he's always causing trouble!"

Ponygon ran out of the room and bumped right into….himself?

"HEY!"

"MERU ME!"

"whoa!" Ponygon yelled "I can talk and I'm staring at myself!" (from now on when I say Ponygon I mean Ponygon in Kiyo's Body and when I say Kiyo I mean Kiyo in Ponygon's body)

"meru!" Kiyo yelled "meru, meru me, me, me, me meru!"

"ha, ha" Ponygon laughed "I have no idea what you're saying! Boy I've always wanted to say that!"

"meru me!" Kiyo yelled and jumped to beat up Kiyo

then Kiyo's mom called from downstairs

"Kiyo, Ponygon!" stop fighting "Kiyo, Suzy came to walk with you to summer school!"

"meru, me, meru, meru me!" Kiyo yelled

"what you say Ponygon" Ponygon laughed "I guess I have to go to school with beautiful Suzy and you have to stay home"

"isn't that sweet, Suzy" Kiyo's mom said to Suzy as she let her in "Kiyo says your beautiful!"

"Oh! My wonderful Kiyo-Miyo! I love you so much!" Suzy hugged Ponygon

"I love you too Suzy, lets go!" Ponygon said and he and Suzy walked out the door, Kiyo just stared until he saw Ponygon turn his head around and make a mean face at him, then Kiyo decided to figure out what to do.

"I don't even like Suzy so I can get Ponygon's taunting out of the way" Kiyo thought "but how can I get back to normal. First lets see…"

he picked up Zatch's spell book

"can I still read this?" Kiyo wondered "no…" he said as he opened it and flipped through the pages where 'Zaker', 'Rasheild' and all the other spell are supposed to be.

"I wonder if I can do Ponygon's spell?" Kiyo asked himself "better go find Sunbeam"

Kiyo left his house to go find Sunbeam, he hoped he was at his job today.

Meanwhile….

"what?" Suzy exclaimed "there's no teacher at school today!"

"hurray!" Ponygon yelled "let's party"

"yeah!" Yamanaka agreed then Iwashima grabbed his boom box and turned on Folgore.

_Hey, hey let's dance all day, boing, boing!_

"I love this song!" Ponygon said and began to sing along and dance

"but, kiyo!" Suzy said, while dancing "I thought you hated it"

"uuuhhhh!" Ponygon said

"no way!" Kane yelled while dancing "who could hate it?"

"yeah!" ponygon agreed

"ok!" Suzy said

everyone danced for along time (meanwhile the teacher and his wife were announcing the sports events at camp)

"now it's time for Megumi!" Iwashima declared and turned on Megumi

"yay!" everyone but Suzy said

"she's my other girlfriend" Ponygon announced (he's trying to make Kiyo look bad)

"what?" Suzy yelled

"but you're my true love" Ponygon said and picked up Suzy

"Oh Kiyo!" Suzy said and they started making out….

**Dr Riddles:** hey wait a minute this story is rated **K** so they can't do that

**Hannah:** but I think you all can handle that, right reader, it wasn't graphic at all and besides you're the one who made that comment about Lady Susan last chapter, Dr Riddles!

**Kiddo:** I still don't get that!

**Hannah:** good, now didn't I tell you two to stop talking so I can write!

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** oh yeah…

**Hannah:** right now this chapter seems to have gotten a little long so readers, know that this is part one of the bonus chapter and there will be apart two

**Kiddo:** takes a deep breath preparing to say 'really'

**Hannah: **and, yes, I'm not kidding

**Kiddo: ** exhales

**Hannah:** don't you two have an episode of Zatch Bell to work on?

**Dr Riddles: **yes, we do! What will Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Folgore, Kanchome, Ponygon, Sunbeam, Wonrei, and Li-en do with out us?

**Kiddo: **don't forget Lady Susan and the rest of the majestic twelve

**Dr Riddles: **Lady Susan…oh yeah! Let's go! (he poofed away)

**Kiddo: **see ya next half of the chapter! (he poofed away)

**Hannah:** ………….. Lady Susan is ugly…………….


	17. Bonus chapter 3 part two

Hi everyone, I'll let the dialogue explain what's gonna happen…

**Hannah:** Second part of Kiyo and Ponygon's Adventure Meru, Meru, me!

**Dr Riddles:** and I know what's gonna happen

**Kiddo: **yeah! He knows everything!

**Dr Riddles:** I would say KIDDING but it's true

**Kiddo:** I would say WHA- but he didn't really say KIDDING

**Dr Riddles:** then Hannah would mutter something about us under her breath….

**Kiddo: **and then send us away, but be nice to me

**Dr Riddles:** and then…

**Hannah:** a vein pops on her head and then I'd beat you up for making up things about me and telling them to my potential reviewers...(except for Kiddo, he's too cute)

**Dr Riddles:** heheheh...what did I say… runs away Kiddo, escape while you can!

**Kiddo: **on to the next part of the bonus chapter…I'll stay, I'm too cute to be hurt!

Kiyo walked down the streets of Mochinoki looking for somewhere an engineer might work. In Ponygon's body, everything was so tall compared to him and if he tried to ask for directions no one would understand what he was saying.

"I never understood how hard it is for Ponygon" Kiyo thought as he continued on his way "if only he could talk…"

Kiyo heard some guy say groovy after about a half an hour of walking, but when he turned to see who it was it was only some disco hippie of justice, probably praying mantis Joe trying to be cool.

Kiyo decided to give up on seeing if he could do Ponygon's spell and decided it would be better to find Ponygon, make sure he's not causing trouble and sort out this switching places mess.

Back at school Ponygon was now throwing a giant party in the class and had invited people from off the streets he'd never met before even Dr Riddles was there.

**Hannah:** either get back to your show or back here so you can help me write

The party had stopped and everyone was staring at Dr. Riddles while he had an argument with a seemingly non-existent person

"but you said you'd beat me up !" Dr Riddles yelled "why can't I enjoy Kiyo's party?"

**Hannah: **I was joking, and besides Lady Susan's here, hey Lady Susan say "hello"

**Joe Blow dressed as Lady Susan: **oh, hi Dr Riddles, what's up, I miss you he turns to Hannah and whispers why are you making me where a leotard

**Hannah:** cause you sued Folgore, Ok! Now make Dr Riddles get here!

"I didn't sue Folgore!" Dr Riddles said

**Hannah: **I wasn't talking to you, I was….er….talking to Lady Suzan, yeah that's right!

"how dare you accuse her of suing Folgore!" Dr Riddles yelled shouted and poofed to my room

everyone at Ponygon's party just stood there for a few seconds contemplating what happened but finally they decided they'd rather party then think so they partied.

"Kiyo has such a great life" Ponygon thought but soon he would learn otherwise….

SLAM!

The door to the class room slammed shut and the teacher walked in everyone rushed to their seats.

"I was just in court because I was announcing sports in a camp since I didn't want to come to summer school and teach a bunch of hooligans" the teacher said angrily "then a parent sued me for not teaching her son and I come into the classroom to see a party being led by the very kid I was sued for not teaching, Kiyo, please report to the main office immediately"

Ponygon got up from Kiyo's desk and left the room to go to the office, which earned him some snickers from the other students.

"don't laugh now!" the teacher declared "every single one of you is going to be doing extra work all summer"

the class groaned the teacher smiled realizing his day had gotten a lot better.

Ponygon trudged down the hallway towards where he guessed the office was

"Kiyo has a evil teacher" Ponygon muttered "but a cute girlfriend…."

Later….

"Kiyo Takamine" the principal said "you've broken several rules today is that true?"

"yes ma'am" Ponygon said afraid to be in anymore trouble

"this doesn't go well on your files next to all the times you've skipped school" the principal told him "and you're such a bright young man too, why waste your talents?"

"uhh.." Ponygon stuttered

"you can go back to class now" the principal said "but I am gonna call your mother"

Ponygon left the room and then the office and began to make his way back to Kiyo's class, rethinking how great it would be to stay Kiyo forever.

"I'd have Suzy" Ponygon said out loud "but I'd also have the rude teacher, I'd miss mom too"

PUNCH!

"ouch!" Ponygon exclaimed getting off the floor to look at his attacker

"does Kiyo the party boy miss his mommy?" some bully said

"what?" Ponygon asked uncertainly (he hated fighting)

"why didn't you let me come to your summer school party?" the bully asked

"well….uhh…"Ponygon stammered at a loss for words

KICK

Ponygon tried to get up again after he had been kicked but couldn't so he was left there as a laughing bully walked away.

A few minutes later in class…

Ponygon sat at kiyo's desperately trying to finish the pile of work with a black eye and the constant pain of a kicked something in his pants that he had no idea what it was (Ponygon has no…when he's in his body so he wouldn't know, right) Suzy tried to make him feel better but she got in trouble and had to go sit somewhere else, but there was one good point to all this Ponygon could finally hold a pencil!

Kiyo was at home wondering how Ponygon's tiny little legs would carry him all the way to school after he walked all around Mochinoki getting lost every few seconds because he was so short he couldn't see where he was going.

"Ponygon could be causing a lot of trouble at school" Kiyo thought "but on the other hand I'm so tired, Ponygon has no muscle…I need a glass of water!"

Kiyo got up and trotted into the kitchen where he, after pulling a chair so he could reach, got a cup

SMASH

"I forgot" Kiyo said "Ponygon can't hold anything"

Kiyo ended up drinking his fill directly from the sink, the question was a few minutes later…

"HOW DO I GO TO THE BATHROOM IN THIS THING!" Kiyo yelled but luckily it came out as "MERU,MERU ME!"

**Dr Riddles:** How will Kiyo and Ponygon solve their current dilemma?

**Kiddo:** find out on the next…

**Hannah:** and hopefully last…

**Kiddo:** installment of Kiyo and Ponygon's adventure meru, meru me!

**Joe Blow:** can I take off this Lady Susan costume yet?

**Dr Riddles**: it was a costume?

**Kiddo:** of course, the real Lady Susan has a butt on her chest like real females, this guy has nothing, and I thought you new everything!

**Dr Riddles:** I do….but the costume, along with Kiddo's last sentence, went a little to far…

**Hannah:** heheheh…REVIEW READERS runs away


	18. bonus chapter 3 part three

**Hannah:** read it, it's the last one, I promise and then performance day will take the stage!

**Dr Riddles: **don't miss the Majestic Twelve's performance!

**Kiddo:** yeah! And some of the reviewers/readers great ideas that Hannah really liked

**Hannah:** yeah thanks what would I do with out my reviewers/readers/friends you all are the BEST!

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo: **what about us?

**Hannah:** yeah, you guys too, especially Kiddo

**Dr Riddles: **some people do all the work and get no credit at all

**Hannah:** what did you do other then cause trouble and advertise the majestic twelve?

**Dr Riddles: **well I know everything

**Kiddo:** it's true!

**Hannah:** just read the story…

After school Ponygon walked home with Suzy and all his friends…

"man, you were so different today, Kiyo" Yamanaka declared

"you were as cool as a UFO" Iwashima announced "except for the fact you got in trouble"

"yeah" Suzy agreed

"hum" was all Ponygon could say everyone thought Kiyo was cool not him

"bye" all his friends said

"yeah" Ponygon said and walked into his house

Kiyo was being scolded by his mom because he broke everything in the house because he couldn't pick it up properly but now it was Ponygon's turn to be in trouble

"Kiyo!" Kiyo's mom said to Ponygon when he walked in "I was just on the phone with your principal and I was not very happy especially because I had just sued the teacher and his wife for not teaching you"

"sorry" Ponygon mumbled

"you're in big trouble" Kiyo's mom yelled and walked out of the room leaving Kiyo and Ponygon alone in the living room, which gave them time to discuss how they can get back to normal.

"MERU, MERU, ME!" Kiyo yelled

"well I kinda threw a party at school when the teacher wasn't around and got in trouble" Ponygon explained

"MERU?" Kiyo shouted "MERU ME!"

"oh, yeah!" Ponygon grinned "well if it's not really me in trouble…"

Kiyo used Ponygon's punching power to beat Ponygon up

"I was only kidding!" Ponygon exclaimed

"me!" Kiyo said, now more calm " meru, meru, me, me meru me"

"well don't look at me" Ponygon said "you come up with the pan, you're the genius!"

a few hours later…

Kiyo and Ponygon were at the only Chinese restaurant in town, the old lady that had switched them with the fortune cookies was at the door

"welcome to the restaurant" she said smiling "what can I get for you, small horse and boy?"

"MERU, MERU ME!" Kiyo yelled at the lady

"sorry little horse but I am afraid I cannot understand you" the old lady apologized

"you know perfectly well what he was trying to say!" Ponygon shouted "change us back"

"I cannot do that" she began "you two must find it with in you to change yourselves…."

Kiyo and Ponygon began to crack their knuckles and roll up their sleeves….

"ok, ok, ok!" the elderly woman pleaded "I'll see what I can do, come with me"

the old lady walked inside to the restaurant and Kiyo and Ponygon fallowed

later that afternoon…..

"well that was quite and adventure, Ponygon" said Kiyo

"Meru!" Ponygon agreed

"but don't think this means I'm not mad about the trouble you got me in at school…" Kiyo said getting angry

"meru, meru me!" Ponygon yelled, referring to the scolding he's get for Kiyo breaking everything in the house when they switched

Kiyo and Ponygon began to fight but this time with a certain happy feel to it, they had each made a new, long lasting friend 

"oh man!" Kiyo said looking at his watching "I gotta go get Zatch!" Kiyo ran off

"meru me!" Ponygon exclaimed and he went home

The end (of the bonus chapter which was really three chapters)

**Hannah: **was that a good (long) Bonus chapter or not tell me in your reviews!

**Dr Riddles: **of course they'll say it's good!

**Hannah: **no they'll say what they feel about it, they're my Internet friends!

**Dr Riddles:** no, I meant they'd like it cause I was in it!

**Hannah: **you're conceited!

**Dr Riddles: **well you're bossy

**Kiddo: **I've got the food, sorry it took so long, but anyone does want a fortune cookie…..

Yeah people review you know what's next, it performance day so come and read all your favorite fictional characters perform whenever I decide to write and post it!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, now that were back on tract after that excruciatingly long bonus chapter(s), you all get to see performance day, and it was you, readers/reviewers that gave me cool ideas that I WILL use! Performance day is fun but it was not fun when I switched places with Dr Riddles the other day when I innocently ate a fortune cookie Kiddo gave me! I'll get him for that one day….

**Dr Riddles:** you wanna kill him? I wanna kill him too, do you know how hard it is to be a girl these days? I had to do all these girl things that I thought I had escaped by being an old man! What was Kiddo thinking….sniff….girls can be so cruel…

**Hannah: **well being an old man was no walk in the park either, I had to go on a DATE with Lady Susan…EEEWW!

**Dr Riddles:** what's wrong with Lady Susan?

**Hannah:** were both female! Any way Let's get Kiddo!

**Dr Riddles: **through out performance day you can try to look for clues of Kiddo's where abouts, but try to write them down if you find them cause performance day will be several chapters

**Hannah: **I'll make the clues easy to find because I know you all have school and stuff so read away and find those clues so we can get Kiddo!

**Dr Riddles: **I'm tired of being a girl!…..read on…

"Kiyo!" Zatch said "you can stay for performance day too!"

"but I have other things to do today Zatch" Kiyo explained "I have to serve a months detention in summer school for something PONYGON did"

"what?" Zatch asked

"it's a long story, read the bonus chapter Kiyo and Ponygon's adventure meru, meru, me" Kiyo told Zatch "all you have to do is leave the story for awhile and go to Hannah's room where she types on her computer"

"ok!" Zatch said "hey Tia," Tia came running up "wanna come with me to go read something"

"since when can you read?" Tia asked flatly

"uhh…that's why I wanted you to come!" Zatch exclaimed and they poofed off to my room

**Zatch:** Hi!

**Tia:** where's the story so I can read it to Zatch?

**Hannah: **you can read it right there points to my computer where the story suddenly appears Don't forget to find **Kiddo **(yeah I'll keep asking till you do)

Back to the story….

Kiyo was about to walk back to school to do detention when he saw his teacher, the wife and all his classmates walking into the camp.

"what are you guys doing here?" Kiyo asked angrily

"when we heard Megumi and Folgore were gonna be here…" the teacher began

"my husband brought me and his class to see them" the wife finished

"glad you're here Kiyo!" Suzy said "you were so nice yesterday, boyfriend!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Kiyo said in shock

"don't be shy, man" Yamanaka said

"yeah we saw you make out with Suzy two or three chapters ago" Iwashima said

"Ponygon…" Kiyo muttered

"come on, Kiyo" Suzy grabbed Kiyo and they all got seats in front of a big stage

The MC or should I say MCS came on to the stage

"hello everyone" Alina said

"since we didn't play a big roll in the soccer chapters Hannah's made a generous decision to make us MCS for performance day!" Kida explained

"so welcome!" Alina said "our first act to day will be….drum roll please….." she was interrupted by Dr Riddles (who for the sake of the story is in his own body)

"THE MAJESTIC TWELVE!" he yelled

**Hannah: **get off the stage before I kick you and the majestic twelve out of my story and put Milordo-Z in instead

Dr Riddles poofed back to my room to the amazement of the staring crowd

**Dr Riddles: **anyone but Milordo-Z…..

Back on the stage….

"sorry for the interruption" Kida said "the first act **is**…."

"Victoream!" Alina announced "with his very melon song!"

Victoream walked on to the stage and gulped down a melon in one bite……

"CATCH MY HEART" he sang "VERY MELON"

Tia, Zatch, Kanchome and Ponygon poofed on the stage and sang "VERY MELON YAY!"

"CATCH MY HEART" he sang again "VERY MELON"

Tia, Zatch, Kanchome and Ponygon poofed on the stage and sang "VERY MELON YAY!" (again)

"BRAAAH" Victoream sang at the top of his lungs "VERY MELON!"

"VERY MELON YAY!" Tia, Zatch, Ponygon, and Kanchome sang along

"BRAAAH" Victoream sang at the top of his lungs "VERY MELON!" (again)

"VERY MELON YAY!" Tia, Zatch, Ponygon, and Kanchome sang along

Victoream stopped sing and poofed back to the mamodo world

"well that was a lot of copying and pasting the author did" Kida said

"sorry if the lyrics were incorrect Hannah is forgetful" Alina explained

"now for a special treat before we move on to the next act….." Kida began "THE ZATCH AND SUZY MINI ADVENTURE!" (you thought she forgot about that, didn't you, be honest)

_Zatch's and Suzy's mini adventure_

_last time they had just completed calling all the guests for Kiyo's surprise party_

all the guest were supposed to arrive at Kiyo's house in one hour so Suzy and Zatch had to get Kiyo out of his house and set up.

"ok, Suzy" Zatch said "you go out on a date with Kiyo while me Ponygon and Kiyo's mom set up"

"ok!" Suzy said in delight "a date with KIYO!"

fifteen minutes later….

"fine…" Kiyo sighed "I'll go on ONE date with you if you be quiet and stop asking me to go out"

"YAY!" Suzy squealed "let's go to….where should we go?"

"it doesn't matter" Kiyo said slapping his forehead

Suzy dragged Kiyo to nowhere in particular until he said "look a pile of fruit!" and Suzy jumped to go look for it. Kiyo then was able to sneak behind a bush where he would be **hiding **for awhile.

"Kiyo where are you!" Suzy called "You can't hide forever, you know!"

"wanna bet" Kiyo muttered

TO BE CONTINUED…….

**Hannah:** sorry the mini adventure is kinda short today but I can't complete it so quickly, ya know

**Dr Riddles: **so did you find the clues?

**Hannah:** I hope you did they were **BOLD** and UNDERLINED!

**Dr Riddles:** so if the clues got your brain working, tell me which one of the majestic twelve is the odd man out

(this is a list Kida Yuki gave me, I hope it's right) (and did you know the majestic twelve is also a top secret government agency…I think)

1 LADY SUZEN (POWER---- NICE SMELL)

2 FIRE ELBOW (POWER----FIRE BREATH)

3 PHYIC JUNGLE (POWER--MOVES OBJECTS WITH HIS MIND)

4 ECOND SIGHT (POWER---CAN SEE EVERYTHING)

5 DINOSAR ARM (POWER---SUPER STRENGHT)

6 TYTPATHY RADAR (POWER-AMPLIFACTION OF MAJECT TWELVE POWERS)

7 ROCKET FOOT (POWER--SUPER SPEED AND STRONG KICKS)

8 FLYING FEET (POWER---"A SOILDER WITH THE ABLITY TO FLY")

9 TRMOR MOLE (POWER---TUNNELS AND ATTACKS UNDER GROUND)

10 BLIZZARD THING (POWER--AN STOP YOUR HEART IN A BLOCK OF ICE)

11FUTURE WONDER(POWER-SEES INTO THE FUTRUE)

12 LIGHTING EYE (POWER--BLINDS HIS EMIEIS)

**Dr Riddles: **which one…..I think you know!

**Hannah: **if your at a loss for words when you REVIEW tell Dr Riddles which one is the odd man out and why, make it something funny. ..please! oh and there will be more "find Kiddo" clues next chapter…you don't have to find him though…I'm just trying to make the story seem fun and original, is it? please tell me!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, yes more "find Kiddo" clues today to, I'm always open for more ideas to make this story enjoyable (which I hope it is) so tell me some, NOW…I didn't mean to yell…heheheh. My teachers all hate me now…well two of them do, which is hard for me because I'm used to my teachers being super nice to me (I know strange but true) two other teachers are nice though and the rest well, in the middle.

**Dr Riddles:** she only knows that because I had to school in her body and deal with them, I'm glad she didn't have PE.

**Hannah: **well I acted on Zatch Bell so when you see the next episode that's me, saying all the lines and stuff! I ROCK!

**Dr Riddles: **STORY TIME!

**Hannah: **so read! (clues are still bold and underlined go to last chapter to see the old ones)

The audience was sitting in their seats recovering from the last (coughbadcough) performance by Victoream.

"Now it's time for Praying Mantis Joe!" Alina announced

"so everyone give a big welcome to him" Kida told the crowd

everyone groaned except for Zatch, whose applause could be heard all the way in other peoples stories. Praying Mantis Joe stepped on the stage.

"I will tell a story about my greatest triumph" he declared "so listen up….please!"

the crowd began to talk amongst themselves….

"one time there was this BIG bully" Joe began "and he always was a big meanie and…"

Joe was interrupted by talking **in** the audience

"shush!" Zatch called "I'm trying to hear the show!"

Joe began again

"he sang annoying songs that got on my nerves" Praying Mantis Joe continued "a boy named Zatch Bell taught me how to be brave and stand up for myself"

a guy in the crowd laughed and said "ha, ha, ha! Stand up for yourself?"

"ahem, so I stared being assertive and finally got a girlfriend" Joe said proudly "but she happened to like the big jerk who sang bad songs that I didn't like"

"you have a girlfriend!" Tia giggled "in your dreams"

"well this is a story he's telling, it's just untrue!" Sarah said (this is a fanfic of course it's fake!)

"well," Joe yelled so everyone could here him "that awful guy I didn't like KISSED my girlfriend then KNOCKED ME OUT!"

he expected the crowd to gasp but no one heard what he had just said but he continued any way

"so I took that FOOL FOLGORE to court" Praying Mantis Joe exclaimed "and do you know what? I lost! I didn't even _do _anything!"

**Hannah: **there was a security camera tape! You punched him first! (Joe did not here me)

"My lawyer was so incompetent and they had a fake tape of me punching Folgore when it was really him singing in the shower and I lost my job for a few days so I had to go by my real name" Joe explained "JOE BLOW!"

now, Folgore, who was back stage waiting to perform, gasped, that creep Joe Blow was here.. .eeww! but instead of going to find him he kept talking to **the** two girls he was with

Joe Blow drowned on….

"but then Megumi wanted to interview for Sundays with Megumi so I got my job back and it was a great triumph when I was able to beat up and KILL Folgore" Praying Mantis Joe said (NOT TRUE!)

**Hannah: **you did not Kill him he will perform after you

**Dr Riddles:** and I know cause I know everything! Yay!

silence

**Dr Riddles:** sure is quiet with out Kiddo…

**Hannah: **we'll find him and beat him up, so don't go soft! You wanna get back to normal right!

**Dr Riddles:**…..yeah……..!

**Hannah:** read on, find clues

"so that's my greatest triumph!" Joe yelled "no autographs please"

all the Folgore fans, who didn't know Folgore was alive, jumped on the stage to beat Joe Blow/Praying Mantis Joe up. Zatch was crying thinking his role model (bad choice for a role model) killed someone.

"don't cry" Yuki said "**praying mantis Joe** was dumb anyway, right Sarah"

"yeah!" Sarah said "justice will prevail with out fail!" she mocked

"ha, ha!" everyone laughed and soon Zatch joined in, Praying Mantis Joe was only Joe Blow in a **costume**, right.

TO BE CONTINUED………….

**Hannah: **bet you never would have guessed Joe Blow and Praying Mantis Joe were really the same person

**Dr Riddles:** yes! But it's the power of my amazing mind and the world of Fanfiction!

**Hannah: **so did you find all the clues, it's just the **BOLD** and UNDERLINED words and the clues end this chapter!

**Dr Riddles:** now, since we have room, it's time for Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure!

Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure

Last time Kiyo was hiding from Suzy and their date 

"Kiyo!" Suzy called "come out come out where ever you are!"

Kiyo didn't come

"oh well" Suzy said "I'll just go to his house"

Suzy rushed all the way to Kiyo's house and burst in the door

"KIYO'S GONE MISSING!" she screeched

"what?" everyone else in the room said

"it's true we went on a date and he just disappeared!" Suzy explained

"really!" Zatch asked "why would he do that?"

"I don't know!" Suzy said

"well if I know Kiyo" Kiyo's mom said "he'll be back home in no time"

"meru, me!" Ponygon yelled

"yeah!" Zatch agreed "we should keep setting up the surprise party!"

To be continued……….

**Hannah:** sorry it was short but you'll see more next time! REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Yo! Readers! What's up, nothing? Well same with me because I seem to have time to write multiple chapters in one day of my story! yay me…and my reader/reviewers too! And I can't believe I have more then 20 chapters in my story (this chapter 21) and I have 60 (or more I need to check) reviews! WOW! I know I don't have like 100 million like some authors but I have a fair amount. Now it's time to read!

**Dr Riddles:** if you found Kiddo, yay you!

**Hannah:** and if you didn't your lucky I'm a forgiving person

**Kiddo:** yep! She is, she so nice! She'll always forgive! (what a little suck up)

**Hannah:** don't push your luck

**Dr Riddles:** what an ingenious hiding place you had!

**Kiddo:** yeah! Praying Mantis Joe's costume was a good idea!

**Hannah:** mumbles I can't believe you thought of it

**Dr Riddles:** of course I knew you were there cause I know everything!

**Kiddo:** you knew I was there!

**Dr Riddles:** KIDDING!

**Kiddo and Hannah:** how did we know you were gonna say that?

**Dr Riddles:** read the chapter!

"next up we have the TOTALLY ALIVE Folgore!" Alina said and all of the people beating up Joe stopped and ran to their seats.

Folgore marched on to the stage

"I'm gonna sing three songs today!" folgore announced in his Italian accent

"three songs" Kida said "so sing!"

Folgore began to sing, and Kanchome got on stage to hold his boom box and help him with Iron man Folgore

After Folgore sang Iron man Folgore and Hey, Hey let's dance all day he said "Now I'm gonna sing a different song to the tune of Hey, hey let's dance all day"

He began……

**Dr Riddles: **lyrics bleeped out due to the content of the song

**Hannah:** but you all know what song it is, right

Parents were covering their kids ears, fans were cheering and the whole line of consolers jumped on stage to kick Folgore off the stage for his song.

"it was just a song" Folgore yelled as he ran away from the consolers that were chasing him

"not the kind of song little kids should be hearing though!" one consoler yelled running after Folgore

"you're a bad role model!" another said also chasing him

"I'll sue!" a third consoler declared far behind the other Folgore pursuers

then all the consolers were beat up by the Folgore fans who were beat up by the parents in a big cloud of dust that Folgore managed to limp out of

and run away, Kanchome toddling after him.

back on stage……

"sorry for the interruption" Kida said "on to our next act"

"The majestic twelve" Alina announced

**Dr Riddles:** that's my cue (and he poofed into my story)

**Hannah:** hey? Why can't I poof

**Kiddo: **I gotta go to, bye oh forgiving one poofs away

**Hannah:** vein pops on head

The Majestic twelve was standing all in a row behind Dr Riddles and Kiddo.

"THE MAJESTIC TWELVE!" Dr Riddles yelled like he had just won the lottery three times

the crowd just sat there….

The Majestic twelve, I'm sorry to say was not a sight to see because most of them weren't even there, being away on some important mission or vacation, but those who were, did not put on a show. Rocket Foot ran around in circles until he dropped (after that the majestic twelve became the majestic eleven), Dinosaur Arm tried to lift a heavy rock but slipped and it fell on him and Second Sight….well let's just say he took in the view….

All this was welcomed by the audience with a hearty "GROAN" and people began to leave

"no! wait! Don't go!" Dr Riddles yelled "the majestic twelve…er….eleven is great!"

"yeah!" Kiddo exclaimed "trust him he knows everything!"

Kiddo and Dr Riddles pleas went un-answered as half the people went home, the other half decided to wait for Megumi who was coming up next chapter.

**Hannah: **wow! Performance day is sure becoming a great success (sarcastic)

**Dr Riddles:** a success? How can it be a success (crying) no one liked the majestic eleven and Rocket foot died!

**Kiddo: **don't be sad!

**Dr Riddles:** why not?

**Kiddo:** Lady Susan's still alive and Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure is next!

**Dr Riddles:** yay! There's still meaning in this world! (hugs Kiddo)

**Kiddo:** yay!

**Hannah: **why do I let them help me write?

**Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure**

After the group that lived at Kiyo's house plus Suzy finished decorating, the guests began to arrive

First it was Iwashima, Kane and Yamanaka

"hey what's up!" they said as they walked in

"hello!" Zatch and Suzy exclaimed

then Kiyo's dad came (somehow) from all the way in England.

"Hi Kiyo's dad!" Suzy and Zatch said

"well hello" Kiyo's dad said

then Mary Lou came

"hi everyone!" Mary Lou exclaimed and rushed over to Suzy

"hi!" Suzy squealed

then the teacher and his wife showed up

"hello!" they said then turned to Kiyo's mom "why'd you sue us?"

Sunbeam came and Ponygon ran up to him and greeted him

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo: **then we came! they poof into the mini adventure

Then Dr Riddles and Kiddo poofed into the room.

"I know everything!" Dr Riddles announced and he and Kiddo joined the party

then Kanchome and Folgore walked in the door and were greeted by Zatch and Suzy

then….the moment of truth……Megumi and Tia walked in…..

"hi Tia!" Zatch called "Hi Megumi!"

they were about to say hello when Suzy whorled around….

"m-m-m-m-" she stammered "MEGUMI!"

Yamanaka, Kane and Iwashima ran to Megumi but Suzy slowly walked up to her….scowling and Megumi began to do the same

**Hannah:** see how this turns out next time! REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hannah:** Dr Riddles and Kiddo are at a party I mean out sick so I've chosen other people to help me out for the time being. Everyone welcome Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura! (the three walk in)

**Naruto:** what are we doing here? This fanfiction has nothing to do with my show and there's no ramen!

**Sakura:** shut up, Naruto! We have to make a good impression, what if Kakashi-sensei's watching?

**Kakashi:** actually I'm right here

**Sasuke: **I'm leaving…my brother needs killing walks away

**Sakura:** no! Sasuke! Don't leave me here with Naruto!

**Hannah: **ok enough with the reunion, on to the chapter info

**Sakura:** Hannah is very happy that her friends/readers/reviewers gave her great ideas! They were so thoughtful!

**Kakashi:** almost as good as make out paradise! (me: eeww!)

**Naruto:** yeah, yeah...I could have thought of all of them too, ya know, because I'm so great and I'll be the next Hokage and the greatest one who saved the village was my dad (I think) and Sakura likes me so much I love you too Sakura!

**Sakura:** get a life (starts beating Up Naruto

**Kakashi:** save the fighting for a mission breaks them up

**Naruto:** I'm the best!

**Hannah:** you're so annoying! Even more annoying then Dr Riddles (I didn't say that if he asks)

**Sakura: **I know! So annoying!

**Hannah:** you should fight more on your missions, no offense, but even Ino can do better (why'd I say that outta the blue?)

**Sakura:** ……….. vein pops on forehead ……….

**Hannah:** heheheh….on to the chapter!

On the stage…………

"I can't take this anymore!" Alina exclaimed "every act goes wrong"

**Naruto:** isn't that the point of the story?

"I know!" Kida agreed "I'd rather battle Naomi then this!"

**Hannah:** since Sarah and Yuki have almost no role in these chapters they're gonna be step in announcers for a little while, but Kida and Alina will be back

"take over for us" Kida and Alina begged Yuki and Sarah "only for awhile"

"fine" Yuki and Sarah said and new announcers were chosen.

"ok everyone!" Yuki announced "the next act is MEGUMI!"

all the Megumi fans cheer along with the teacher, his wife and his class…except Suzy who pouted.

"ok!" Sarah said "and Megumi will be singing a song Hannah made up, out of randomness…and chicken!"

"Hi!" Megumi greeted the crowd "I'll sing 'I'm in love with fried chicken'"

**Hannah:** it's a weird song I mad up to the tune of I'm in love with a stripper, (ya know that dumb song) and passed around.

Megumi began to sing to the tune of I'm in love with a stripper it's not exactly the same timing and some lines were cut out…hope it's funny (please say it is)

_(verse 1)_

_mmm.. yummy chicken_

_born inside a hen house_

_got meat that's sizzling down _

_I see you , you look good_

_Tastes so sweet_

_Coming off of the fryer _

_Yea, yea, yeah _

_(chorus)_

_Cause I'm in love with fried chicken _

_It's boiling _

_It's burning_

_It's burning_

_And rotisserie_

_It's turning _

_It's turning_

_Cause I'm in love with fried chicken _

_(verse 2)_

_Of all of the wings they'd be the hottest _

_Thick and juicy meat_

_that's cooked until it's brown_

_hurry up_

_I'm getting real hungry _

_Yea, yea, yea_

_(chorus)_

_Cause I'm in love with fried chicken _

_It's boiling _

_It's burning_

_It's burning_

_And rotisserie_

_It's turning _

_It's turning_

_Cause I'm in love with fried chicken_

_Oh yea!_

Megumi took a big bow and everyone cheered

"no matter what she sings she hot!" Iwashima said

"and all mine" Kane said

"no mine!" Yamanaka declared

the three got in a fight, Suzy just stared jealously when Megumi, who was leaving the stage blew a kiss at "her" Kiyo.

Back on stage………

"next is…" Yuki began but was interrupted by some one jumping on to the stage

Penny, the surprise performer was on the stage preparing to sing

"I'm Penny!" she announced "and this is for Zatch! Oh Zatch I love you!"

Zatch just shrank low in his seat. Penny began…..(it's just her normal song though scroll down past it if you don't wanna read)

_Oh my heart beats like a drum, _

_Pa rum, pum, pum, pum, pum. _

_I'm trembling with the feeling, _

_And my mind is sent a reeling. _

_Could this feeling really be love? _

_Is it sent from the stars above? _

_So beautiful, _

_So marvelous, _

_And so wonderful for me! _

_My face is the glow and everyone knows just what I'm feeling, _

_I'm floating on a cloud of fluff, _

_And everything. _

_Everything. _

_Unbounded love. _

_Unbounded love. _

_Love is such a beautiful thing. _

_Oh yeah, _

_Oh yeah, _

_Oh yeah. _

_I look like a goddess, _

_I look like a real angel, _

_I'm in love, _

_Yes I'm in love, _

_And love's a beautiful thing. _

_You can call me Penny. _

_Call me Pretty Penny. _

_Sappy Penny, _

_Happy Penny, _

_Beautiful Penny. _

_I'm in love, _

_And I'm Pretty, _

_Penny! _

_That's me!_

The audience didn't clap so Penny put on her really angry face and started cursing at them. Tia got angry.

"so who is she?" she demanded of Zatch

"I don't remember" Zatch said dumbly (it's fun for him to have three girlfriends)

**Hannah: **we're all out of time so no more to read to day but maybe tomorrow or the day after depending on when I decide to write.

**Naruto: **next time I go on a super hard A ranked mission and beat up everyone while Sasuke runs away in fear like a girl……

**Sakura:** don't talk about 'my' Sasuke that way

**Hannah: **you and Suzy have a lot in common, anyway sorry there's no Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure but there was no room.

**Kakashi: **but never fear, next time it's the kids of the camp who perform and there probably will be room for Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure (which isn't very mini anymore)

**Hannah:** review! And give me ideas for the next bonus chapter!


	23. Chapter 23 end of day 4

Hello, hommies, after this chapter it will be a bonus chapter so I need ideas! Who should it be about? What should they do? Where will they go? That's up for you to tell me…..that is if you want a bonus chapter….

**Hannah:** welcome, to another installment of Zatch's camp adventure! Yay! Today all of the kids are gonna show their talent so watch closely and be sure to applaud.

**Naruto: **why should we, Zatch Bell isn't half as good a show as Naruto is I mean it's about a weird blonde boy

**Hannah:** you are a weird blonde boy.

**Naruto:** no I'm a cool ninja!

**Hannah:** whatever… Sakura ran away looking for Sasuke and Kakashi went to go buy make out paradise so I'm stuck with this fool.

**Naruto: **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! one million Naruto's appear

**Hannah:** correction _these fools, _hey Naruto why don't you go buy some ramen I'll give you money hands him money

**Naruto:** yay! runs off with all his clones

**Hannah:** finally peace and quiet...on to the story!

Now the consoler has to be an announcer because the kids are gonna perform.

First up: Zatch 

The audience watched in amazement as Zatch gulped don't 100 yellow tails in one bite

"yummy!" Zatch exclaimed "got anymore?"

**Second up: Tia and Sarah **

Tia and Sarah got into a big (fake) strangling match, Sarah (fake) won

"noooo!" Tia (fake) said

"yes!" Sarah (for real) said

Third up: Kanchome 

Kanchome (who suddenly appeared on stage even though he ran away with Folgore) ate so much candy that his stomach almost burst.

"uuuhhhh.." Kanchome burped "where's Folgore?"

Fourth up: Alina and Buster 

They argued then fought and then yelled about what to do only to have the crowd think that was part of the act. The audience cheered and complemented their acting skills.

"heheheh" Alina nervously giggled "all part of the show!"

"yep!" Buster agreed "hahahah"

**Fifth up: Kida **

Kida recited and epic poem from Naomi's blog about Naomi and Zatch's love (here's a bit of it)

_I was stuck in a castle_

_I Naomi _

_the prettiest princess in the land_

_Zatch my love_

_Saved me _

_And I love him_

_And he loves me_

_Were as happy as can be_

_Oh so true_

_Zatch I love you_

Then Kida said that Naomi couldn't write poetry for her life and left the stage.

**Sixth up:** **Naomi…and Yuki(?)**

Naomi drove her car on to the stage and ran some unsuspecting kid over. Then out of the blue Yuki came and beat Naomi up. the crowd cheered. Naomi groaned. Yuki bowed and the kid ran away.

"thank you thank you!" Yuki said

**Hannah:** and that's it for performance day next day it's the kids stay at camp overnight day

**Naruto:** comes back with a million bowls of ramen which he eats in one bit including the bowls BURP!

**Sakura:** comes in dragging Sasuke EWWW Naruto you're gross!

**Kakashi:** comes in reading make out paradise this book is the best!

(everyone starts yelling, talking and laughing all at once)

**Hannah: **noooo! To loud! Just read Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure!

Zatch and Suzy's mini adventure 

Megumi and Suzy were about to face off….

"so you're Megumi" Suzy said "I've heard that you've been pretty close to _my _Kiyo!"

"oh really?" Megumi asked "and just who might you be, trying to steal _my_ Kiyo?"

"haha!" Kiyo's dad laughed "Kiyo sure is the ladies man! Haha!" Kiyo's dad was slapped by Kiyo's mom.

"calm down Suzy" Yamanaka, Iwashima and Kane said as Suzy pulled out fruit "it's not worth a fight"

"don't do it" Tia told Megumi as she pulled out the spell book "I don't want to be part of this"

"_saisu_!" Megumi called and Tia unwillingly shot the pink boomerang thingy at Suzy

"fruit attack!" Suzy yelled and threw fruit at Megumi

both were knocked over by the other's blow and the battle began. After about five minutes of punching, kicking and slapping until….

"what the heck!"

everyone spun around to see Kiyo standing there

"uhh.." everyone said "SURPRISE"

Kiyo just stood there in shock and Megumi and Suzy ran up to see which one will get him.

"but I don't like either of you like that" Kiyo stammered "so leave me alone" Kiyo ran away to another part of the party where his dad commented on how he knew so many famous people and girls

"dad leave me alone" Kiyo said and ran away again

He ran somewhere else (wow his house is big) and Folgore tried to get him to sing Hey, hey let's dance all day but he escaped only to be harassed by Dr Riddles trying to get him to guess which of the majestic twelve…er eleven was the odd man out.

Kiyo had gone mad "EVERYONE WHO DOESN"T LIVE HERE GET OUT!" he yelled "THIS ISN'T MY BIRTHDAY!"

"WHAT!" everyone said

"today is not my birthday" Kiyo confirmed "that's another day which I won' tell you because you all will try (and fail) to give me a crappy party!"

everyone felt dumb so they all began to leave. When everyone was gone Kiyo asked his mom why she didn't tell them it wasn't his birthday.

"well because they had already gotten the presents" Kiyo's mom explained

"couldn't they return them though" Kiyo asked

"no" his mom said

"why" Kiyo asked

"because they lost the recite….and your credit car" Kiyo mom said kinda embarrassed

Kiyo looked over at the giant pile of presents he got, all that were paid for from his credit card.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed

meanwhile….

"to bad the party didn't work out" Zatch said

"waaah" Suzy cried "My Kiyo-miyo doesn't love me!"

"it's ok he doesn't love anyone" Zatch said

"boo hoo, hoo!" Suzy cried but then stopped "there's always Eido!"

and Suzy ran away into the sunset looking for Eido.

THE END!

**Hannah:** did you like it? (tell me the truth) anyway it's still really loud here because all the Naruto characters are fighting

**Team seven and their sensei: **fights each other I'll beat you! No way! Ouch! Waaaaaah!

(Dr Riddles and Kiddo poof into my room)

**Dr Riddles:** that was a nice vacation….I'm mean I think I got over the flu….hey wait a minute! Who are all these people?

**Hannah:** I thought you knew everything,

**Dr Riddles:** I mean what are they doing here?

**Hannah:** they're temporary replacements…heheheh

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo: **we go on vacation for two chapters and you replace us…..with these fools

**Naruto:** who you calling fools?

**Sakura:** yeah?

**Kakashi:** yeah?

**Sasuke:** he's right you all are fools

**Hannah:** you must be fools cause you don't know who's being called one! (that sounded better in my head)

(everyone begins to fight)

**Kiddo: **were gonna have to stop now because the chapter is getting to long, Review and tune in for overnight day at Zatch's camp adventure!


	24. Bonus chapter 4

Mamodo World Chronicles 

Ever wonder what happened after the books were burned and the tears were cried? Well that's what this bonus chapters about, folks, so read away (let's hope it's not gonna end up as long as the last one)

**Dr Riddles:** did Hannah mention that it was gonna be really weird?

**Hannah:** …..er….no……heheheh…….

**Kiddo:** well Dr Riddles told me that a lot of weird stuff is gonna happen, that is probably out of character

**Dr Riddles:** KIDDING……….OR NOT!

**Hannah:** that's for you to find out! READ!

Part One: Reycom 

"Fish Popsicles" Reycom cursed "how did that loser Zatch manage to beat me and Hosowaka?"

Reycom kicked a rock that was under his foot and continued down the path he was walking down. A squirrel ran out in front of him (mamodo squirrel) and sat down.

"what do you want" Reycom asked angrily. The squirrel only squeaked "take that!" Reycom blasted the squirrel with an ice spike. But the squirrel merely dodged and yawned then he squeaked at Reycom again.

Reycom continued down the path hoping the squirrel would go home, but it persisted following Reycom's every step and squeaking time to time which thoroughly annoyed him.

"would you just go away already?" Reycom yelled but the squirrel squeaked again as if to say 'no' "humph" Reycom snorted and continued on his way.

Reycom kept walking, quickening his pace while trying to ignore the consistent squeaking of the squirrel. Reycom was on his way to where he lived which was kind of far because it was located in the northern region of the Mamodo world where it was colder, but farther. Luckily Reycom was in no hurry to get there being one of the first to have his book burned and by Zatch Bell of all mamodo, who happened to be just as annoying as the squirrel following him.

"squeak" the squirrel said

"you just not gonna leave me alone, are you?" Reycom asked almost smiling, almost

"squeak!" the squirrel grinned and sat down in front of Reycom and Reycom sat down too

"well I might as well eat lunch" Reycom decided out loud then turned his attention to the squirrel "here have some"

Reycom handed the squirrel a peace of frozen fish from out of his back pack. The squirrel took the bread, examined it and threw it to the ground. Reycom looked up and almost laughed

"you don't like frozen do you?" he said " all the squirrels near my igloo love that stuff, but were in the west" (for my story Reycom lives in an igloo)

the squirrel squeaked then picked up the frozen bread again and started rubbing it between it's little hands To warm it, but since the squirrels hands were so small the squirrel dropped the bread. Reycom picked up the frozen bread and threw it far away, the squirrel was about to run after it but Reycom picked the squirrel up by the tail and handed it another piece out of his bag.

"this ones warm" Reycom said smiling for real this time, and the squirrel returned the smile with one of it's own, along with a 'squeak'.

After their lunches, he and the squirrel stood up and continued on their way having such a nice time of taking and squeaking that Reycom almost forgot about losing to Zatch in the battle for king, almost.

Part Two: Kolulu 

Kolulu sat on a flowery hilltop braiding little plants into a pretty crown, just like the one she had made for Lori. Kolulu really missed Lori, her big sister who had been so kind to her when others had not and just passed her by on that rainy day when she first came to the human world, now Kolulu was back in her world.

Most people would think she'd be crying, I mean she can't see her big sister anymore and she lost the battle but Kolulu was smiling. She knew it was only a matter of time before Zatch would become a kind king and let her go see Lori and everyone would be happy and no one would have to go to the human world and fight again against their will.

Kolulu remembered how she was just randomly selected to compete in the battle to decide the next king of the mamodo world, even though she had no desire to be in a grueling fight that could even result in death. That's why they gave her another personality, one that enjoyed fighting and would use her body to battle the opponents every time a spell was cast.

Kolulu tried to get Lori not to read her spell book but it was useless, the other her said it was their destiny and they could not escape it, was that true? Either way she knew that it was Zatch's destiny to become the kind king of the mamodo world, and it was his promise, one Kolulu knew he wouldn't break.

Zatch was always the weakling, constantly getting picked on and bullied (especially by Tia) but he had a good heart and that would take him far.

"I have faith you, Zatch" Kolulu told the world "I know you'll win"

Kolulu finished braiding her crown and skipped away, it was only a matter of time before she can deliver it safely to Lori and the matching one to Zatch.

Part Three: Danny 

"It was because of a dumb piece of art" Danny thought "if it wasn't for old Mr. Goldo having to deliver that weird statue thingy to that museum and if it wasn't for those thieves trying to steal it and if it wasn't for that truck getting a flat tire and falling on us and if it wasn't for 'let's be brave and save the ugly piece of art to show off to everyone and prove myself' me I wouldn't be here in the mamodo world as a big loser"

Danny trudged down the side walk of a city in the mamodo world, he was looking for a job because he needed something to do and he had no parents to support him. But all the jobs open seemed to be relating to art.

It was all: 'bring this stone tablet somewhere' or 'move this portrait of the old mamodo king over here' or even 'take that statue of me and sell it for a million dollars'. The last thing Danny would want to do is move art again, he would feel like even more of a loser.

Danny left that town and sat down next to a river to eat some extra taiyaki he had cleverly stuffed in his back pockets after buying it.

"I am such a loser" Danny said to himself looking at the smashed fish donuts in his hands "why did I put them in the back pocket?" he ate them crushed anyway, because he was hungry.

Danny was acting so unlike himself these days, when his book was burned he said that even though his book was burned he was still glad, but when he had gotten back to the mamodo world and thought it over he saw that wasn't the case.

"just when Mr. Goldo finally called me Danny with out the 'boy' at the end" Danny said angrily "he even used the spell on my burning book, the sure sign I was a loser, just to make me unhurt" (unhurt what an excellent vocab word, not really) Danny frowned "why did he do that?"

Danny thought for a moment, why _did_ he do that? Danny pondered "I didn't get back to the museum on time to save Mr. Goldo, by the time I got back the crooks were long gone with the stolen art. I didn't save him from being shot in the head, no Kiyo and Zatch did that while I just stood there like a fool letting the criminals tie me up." Danny said "why would he burn his hand for me? Why would he call me just Danny, when all I was, was a big loser"

"because you're my son" Mr. Goldo said "you protected the art instead of running out of the car like the rest of us, you were brave and you protected me, you let yourself be tied up so I wouldn't be shot and if Kiyo didn't show up you would have probably been killed by them and the art stolen, but you risked that to save my life, Danny, that's why I want you to go home looking like a hero because that's what you are"(not a real quote! I just made it up for the sake of my story)

Danny remembered what Mr. Goldo had said now. "a hero" he whispered to himself "thanks dad" Danny got up and started walking to the next town to look for a job feeling like a winner.

**END OF BONUS CHAPTER**

**Hannah: **ok, those were the bonus chapters, they were originally supposed to be funny but now they just seem like out of character wanna be sappy stories. (cries) I'm not very happy, this was about as bad as the Megumi bonus chapter. And the Danny one, it didn't seem like Danny at all. Waaah!

**Kiddo:** ……….it wasn't that bad….

**Dr Riddles:** will let the reviewers decide that. (then he whispers to readers: say something nice)

**Hannah:** I heard that, really people since you are my friends anything you say, even if you say this chapter was horrible, I will accept with gratitude, so say what you feel! And tell me which one you liked the best


	25. Chapter 25

Hello reviewers, old friends and people who just recently reviewed my story for the first time I'm glad you all were so kind about the last failure I mean bonus chapter, I think the Reycom one was best too…the others…especially the Danny one….were wannabe sappy messes, but at least I tried!

**Dr Riddles: **today is the overnight at the camp, that's when all the campers come at night to camp and stay overnight and when that's done it's the end of the story, boo hoo (crying)

**Hannah: **it's odd to see a grown man cry.

**Kiddo:** don't cry Dr Riddles (runs to Dr Riddles)

**Dr Riddles: **but I won't have anything to do with my time when the story's over

**Kiddo:** there's always Lady Susan

**Hannah:** Lady Susan is a worn out joke, just like the I'll sue you one, which I stopped using along time ago

**Kiddo:** I'll sue

**Hannah:** not if I sue you first

**Dr Riddles:** boo hoo, on to the story…

It was about five thirty at night and Zatch was busy packing a giant suitcase filled with…everything he owned, or overnight day at camp

"ZATCH!" Kiyo yelled "YOU'RE NOT GONNA NEED ALL THAT STUFF IT"S ONE NIGHT!"

"how do you know Kiyo you're not even gonna be there!" Zatch said "besides what if I get cold?"

"you have 20 sweaters and five hundred blankets" Kiyo told Zatch

"well what if I get hot?" Zatch asked, thinking he was being smart

"you take them off" Kiyo said bluntly

"well…uh….what if I just wanna bring all this stuff" Zatch whined smugly

"well it's your load to carry" Kiyo said and walked off leaving Zatch alone in Kiyo's room trying to lift a ten tone suitcase

**meanwhile….**

Megumi was helping Tia pack all the necessary supplies for her stay overnight at camp

"now remember, be nice to Zatch" Megumi told Tia

"ok" Tia already scheming on how to scare him in the middle of the night

"TIA!" Megumi said realizing what Tia was planning

"alright…." Tia muttered

"and one more thing" Megumi said

"what!" Tia asked half angry at being found out

"have fun" Megumi smiled "I'll get my manager to take you to camp I have to…..uh……go do a concert across town, bye" Megumi rushed off

Tia was left in the room giggling about where Megumi was really gonna go.

**Meanwhile…. **

"but Folgore I don't wanna stay at camp all night it will be too scary" Kanchome cried

"nonsense Kanchome, it will be fun! All your friends will be there Alina, Buster, Zatch, Tia" Folgore said

"Tia…" Kanchome cringed "that's what I'm afraid of" Kanchome imagined Tia the strangler murdering him in the dead of night.

"well here" Folgore said handing Kanchome a bag full of stuff he would need for the overnight " I packed you extra candy"

"Yay!" Kanchome exclaimed already pulling out a piece " Folgore you're the best!"

"I know" Folgore said and started dancing

**Meanwhile…**

Instead of stuffing her suitcase with the regular camping stuff like, sleeping bags, pillows, flashlight, Naomi was packing her bag with all the stuff she would need for some serious pranking and bullying

"oh I will prank and scare Zatch bad" Naomi sang "until he cries and is oh so sad!"

Naomi picked up her suitcase and started walking towards the camp….

**Meanwhile….**

"after many failed attempts…" a person hidden in shadow began

"we will finally" another person hidden in shadow continued

"defeat her" a third shadowed person said

"for good" the last hidden person finished

the group of four picked up all of their suitcases and headed to camp….

**Hannah: **guess who the group of four were (easy guess)

**Dr Riddles:** (crying) boo hoo, I know!

**Kiddo: **but you know everything, don't cry

**Dr Riddles: **waaah! (crying like he was gonna die tomorrow)

**Hannah:** that still is very odd, REVIEW! Oh and if I feel like it I will have a bonus chapter at the end of this day of camp which will be a few more chapters and I'll have a goodbye chapter too and maybe even write another story! and I say again…REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

YO! Here's another chapter of overnight day, it might be a little different than the others(like the other overnight ones might be), but still read it please!

**Dr Riddles:** enjoy the story while it lasts

**Hannah:** enjoy your job while it lasts

**Kiddo: **enjoy your life while it lasts

**Hannah and Dr Riddles:** what!

**Kiddo:** on to the story

It was 6:00, Zatch lugged his super heavy suit case filled with who knows (and what wants to know) what, to the camp, and into a big tent.(like as big a house tent, what an amazing tent!)

"Hi Zatch" Tia said falsely nice

"oh! Hi Tia!" Zatch said and dropped his suitcase to wave, it fell on his foot and when he tried to lift it, it fell on him "can you help me with this….please"

Tia had already run off to go scheme, meanwhile Yuki had to pick up the really heavy suitcase off of a flattened Zatch.

"thanks, Yuki!" Zatch said getting up off the floor but Yuki had run off somewhere.

Meanwhile…..

It was dark and most people were inside, eating dinner, working or doing homework, but shadowy figure was on the streets of Mochinoki headed towards the camp. The shadowy figure was silent as he/she made his/her way thinking about the camp and how fun it would be when he/she got there…..(guess who the shadowy figure is, I bet you know)

Back at camp Sarah, Yuki, Kida and Alina were huddled in a circle (yeah, they were the people planning to get Naomi last chapter)

"what should we do?" Alina asked the group

"I don't know, stalk her" Yuki suggested

"or maybe we should warn everyone that she won't respond to Kida's black mail" Sarah said

"why didn't my black mail work?" Kida asked "maybe we could stuff marshmallows in her hair"

"she might sue us" Alina said

meanwhile…..

the consoler told everyone the night's schedule

first everyone would put down their stuff in the big tent. Then everybody would split up into groups and either find fire wood, make the fire or get ready the food, then the campers would roast hot dogs and marshmallows, then everyone would tell ghost stories around the fire, then everybody would go to the big tent and it would separate to girls side and boys side and campers would sleep.

Since everyone had put their stuff down, the consoler split everyone into groups

COOKING GROUP 

Zatch

Sarah

Kida

Random kids

FIRE WOOD GROUP 

Naomi

Alina

Yuki

Random kids

FIRE STARTING GROUP 

Kanchome

Tia

Buster

Random kids

In the cooking group….

The consoler was trying to control the excited kids who were all deciding what everyone would eat

"YELLOWTAIL!" Zatch yelled again and again even though everyone in the room was trying to explain to him that everyone was gonna eat hot dogs, mash potatoes, carrot sticks and salad dressing, chips, hot chocolate or juice and marshmallows. "BUT I WANT YELLOW TAIL!" Zatch whined

"TOO BAD!" everyone else in the group yelled

"now help me make these mashed potatoes" Sarah told Zatch and Zatch went to go help, muttering about yellowtail

meanwhile Kida was making the hot chocolate, and pouring the juice while putting out the carrot sticks and dressing and the rest of the kids were putting the chips in a bowl

in the fire starting group….

"what are we supposed to do?" Kanchome asked the world "the other's aren't back with the fire wood, I already don't like this overnight waaah!"

"you're such a baby, Kanchome" Tia laughed "cry baby Kanchome who can't wait for the fire wood haha!"

"hey…." Buster said "you're kinda cute……"

"…wha…" Tia said and backed up buster smiled really big and Tia ran away

"wait Tia! I love you!" Buster ran after Tia .

in the fire wood group…….

Naomi ran off to go set up a prank she was gonna pull on the other unsuspecting fire wood finders. All she did was walk ahead pretty far, dig a big hole, threw some dirt, straw, leaves and rocks in it and hid in a bush (you can guess what she's gonna do)

Meanwhile…….

The shadowy figure the was making his/her way to the camp arrived. He/she grinned at the thought of finally coming and began to look for the person he/she was searching for at this camp, to bad he/she took a wrong turn. (can you guess who it is?)

Back with the fire wood group….

"HELP!" Naomi yelled up ahead of the group and the other fire wood finders ran to see where she was

"where are you!" Yuki called

"down the hole" Naomi said

Yuki, Alina and everyone else looked down a big hole and to their shock Naomi's foot was poking out of the leaves, straw and rocks down there.

"BOO!" Naomi yelled and jumped out of the bushes she was hiding it

"EEEEK!" everyone screamed (remember they are in kindergarten)

"hahahah!" Naomi laughed

after Naomi's first prank was pulled the group found their fire wood in silence and brought it back to the fire starters and by night fall a big fire was burning and everyone roasting hotdogs and marshmallows around it, while eating the rest of the food the cooking group had prepared.

**Kiddo: **I wanna roast marshmallows and hotdogs! Why can't I? Why can't I go to the camp waaah!

**Dr Riddles:** because we have….(cut off by me)

**Hannah:** the wonderful job opportunity of working for me, isn't that right Dr Riddles?

**Dr Riddles: **……..(I glare at him) ……yes! Wonderful job, but we would like some marshmallows, though

**Hannah:** here (hands marshmallows to Dr Riddles and Kiddo

**Kiddo:** ha! Ha! I got more than you Dr Riddles**  
**

**Dr Riddles: **not fair! I bet you got more cause you were younger! That's age discrimination! I'll sue!

**Hannah:** REVIEW! And I'll up date soon, but if you don't I'll never update THIS MEANS YOU RAHKASHI500(sp)! I need reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

Hello, I don't have much to say though, this story is getting a little tedious (does anyone agree?) and I'm running out of funny ideas so please give suggestions all I have to do until the end of the story is: have everyone eat, then tell scary stories (which I need ideas for) have the campers talk before going to sleep (which might be kinda like truth or dare because there's a girls side and a boys side) have some pranks played (to please the new reader Rykun, glad you read my story everyone say 'hi' to him) and have a bonus chapter (if I get a good idea) and have a goodbye to the story chapter and were done. Enough looking ahead, read the story!

**Dr Riddles: **(opens his mouth to talk but I cut him off)

**Hannah:** you can't talk this chapter this chapter, now read!

Everyone was eating and talking around the big fire. The getting fire wood group was glaring at Naomi and she was scheming on how to play more pranks (which I need ideas for!). Sarah and Tia were thinking over what Tia should do to scare Zatch.

"why do you want to scare him so much?" Sarah asked "you're acting like Naomi"

"EWWWW!" Tia said "I'm not anything like Naomi!"

"than let's be nice to Zatch, for a change" Sarah said "he's alright"

"fine" Tia said

Sarah had to go to a meeting so left.

meanwhile….

"where did Tia go?" Buster asked Kanchome

"I don't know, why do you like her?" Kanchome asked "she's the world's biggest strangler"

"that's what makes her H-O-T" Buster said

"you're gross" Alina said

"well you're a girl" Buster shot back

"so is Tia" Alina said matter of factly

"really? I didn't notice" Kanchome said

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY WOMAN!" Buster yelled and began strangling Kanchome

"I was wrong I was wrong!" Kanchome cried and when Buster let him go he said " you're the world's biggest strangler, you two would be perfect for each other"

"really?" Buster asked

"yeah" Kanchome said "now go strangle her" Buster ran off

Kanchome and Alina were left but Alina had to go to a meeting so ran off too.

meanwhile….

"what are we gonna do?" Kida asked her group of anti-Naomi people

"well we could ambush her" Alina suggested

"or sue her" Yuki said (sorry you had to say that old excuse for a joke)

"or we could stay awake at night and catch her when she's about to prank someone" Sarah suggested

"good idea!" everyone said

meanwhile….

The shadowy figure trudged through camp, looking everywhere, but not finding his/her mysterious target. It was dark now and he/she could see smoke coming from somewhere far in the distance. He/she realized if he went towards I, he'd find what or who he/she was searching for (come on, tell me who you think it is clue: here is a hint on my profile, somewhere and if you know your character will get a prize the last chapter and if you don't have a character you'll be able to give me one and get a prize, yay!)

Meanwhile….

Everyone was gathered around the camp fire to tell and hear scary stories. It was dark, they were in the woods surrounded by trees so the mood was appropriately set.

"I'm to scared!" Kanchome cried "I want Folgore!"

"ya know…" Buster said moving closer to Tia "you can hold n to me if you're afraid"

"eeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww" Tia yelled

"oh!" Zatch yelled "I LOVE SCARY STORIES, I JUST HOPE THEY'RE NOT TOO SCARY!"

the consoler asked who would want to go first and the person who went first is….

**Hannah:** sorry I had to end it there (short chapter sorry) but I need people to send me they're scariest story (made up or real or you just heard it from someone)

**Kiddo:** make it extra scary!

**Dr Riddles:** but not to long we need room for as many as we get

SEND THEM PLEASE, REVIEWS, PMS OR EMAIL! I'LL TAKE ANYTHING I CAN GET EVEN IF YOU SEARCH SCARY STORIES ON THE INTENET AND JUST USE ON OF THEM

If not I will skip the scary story part and move on, now to distract you….

A WERID ZATCH BELL STORY

Koko and Zofis were at that castle place waiting for the millennium mamodo to do their fighting for them.

"I'm bored" Koko whined "why can't we fight?"

"because I'm going to be the next mamodo kind and I'm above fighting!" Zofis said proudly

"can I call a friend?" Koko asked Zofis (who was in charge of her life)

"fine" Zofis said "I have to go plan, just don't bring the friend here and don't bother me" Zofis walked away

Koko pulled out her cell phone and called Sherry.

Meanwhile Sherry was in the middle of a battle.

"hi?" she asked into the phone

"it's me!" Koko said into the other end "Koko, you're best friend"

"oh yeah!" Sherry said "I'm in the middle of a battle now"

"lucky" Koko said "you get to fight"

"not exactly" Sherry said "Brago does all the work and I have to stand around and wait"

"boring" Koko said "wanna go to the mall?"

"sure!" Sherry said and left the battle

later…

Koko and Sherry were at the mall reminiscing on old times.

"remember when I burned down the town" Koko said

"yeah!" Sherry laughed "and I was all Koko, Koko"

"I know" Koko said "and I thought I killed you"

"HAHAHAHA" the girls laughed

"I can't believe Zofis hasn't found out that his mind control doesn't work on you " Sherry said

"and I can't believe Brago has no idea you're still my friend" Koko giggled

the friends went into a store and bought a million clothes and stuff because Sherry's like a million heir or something. Later they got some ice cream.

"hey, that boys cute" Koko said

"I know" Sherry agreed "let's go talk to him"

"ok" Koko said and they went over to him it was Eido!

"HI" the friends said

"hey, ladies" Eido said

meanwhile…

Brago was in the middle of fierce combat yelling to Sherry to cast a spell, not smart enough to know she wasn't around

"cast a spell! Cast a spell!" he yelled in vain and then his book, which Sherry accidentally left there, was burned

back at the mall…

Eido, Sherry and Koko were at the movies. After the movie…

"Eido" Sherry and Koko said

"yeah?" he asked

"were gonna dump you" the girls said

"why?" Eido asked

"because you're cheating on me" Koko said

"and me" Sherry said both of them stepped on his foot and stomped away laughing.

Meanwhile…

Byanko (the frog dude) was running up to Zofis.

"Master Zofis! Master Zofis!" he yelled

"what?" Zofis asked

"Brago's book has been burned" Byanko told him

"really?" Zofis asked " what happened to the human?"

"oh, she's at the mall with Koko" Byanko said (don't ask how he knew)

"WHAT!?" Zofis yelled

**Hannah: **now that was one weird random story, maybe I'll write another

**Dr Riddles: **write on about me….and Lady Susan!

**Hannah**:….

**Kiddo:** how about one starring me me?

**Hannah:** how about you tell me, reviewers, if you don't I'll sue! REVIEW!!!


	28. Chapter 28

YO! Here are some of the scary stories you or the campers tell! Oh and yay, Sarah303 for guessing who the dark shadowy figure was! Give her around of applause! But remember the campers don't know that. And I got really good ideas from my reviews/readers/friends like Rykun and Sarah303 (mostly them but others too) and I was politely asked to stop the suing joke (which I agree is quite old and not funny) and I gladly will not on to the story…

**Hannah:** first up is Zatch's scary story!

**Kiddo:** about Tia, oooh scary!

**Dr Riddles:** now don't be rude, Kiddo!

**Hannah:** READ!

Everyone was settled around a big campfire preparing to hear and tell scary stories, except Tia who went to the bathroom

"I WANNA GO FIRST!" Zatch yelled

"ok" the consoler said

"once apoun a time…" Zatch began "there was a strangler named Tia who was always strangling the ones she called her friends, one day she strangled me so hard I cried and it was really scary!"

"Me too!" Kanchome yelled "it was awful!"

"I know!" Zatch said "and the worst part about it is it's all true"

all the campers gasped! Then Tia snuck behind Zatch and Kanchome and started doing what she was famous for, strangling

"OH SO IT'S TRUE IS IT?" Tia yelled at Zatch

"well you sure a proving it!" Zatch choked

"OH REALLY?" Tia screeched

**Hannah:** on to the next story…

Naomi got up to recite a scary story where she was saved by Zatch…I mean a mysterious time I was being attacked by a monster and Zatch I mean some hot blonde guy came out of nowhere and saved me" Naomi said "yeah, and the evil lion one too, because one time a lion was attacking me and I saved him too and he saved me because he's my boyfriend"

"EEEEEWWW" everyone said

"you're just jealous of our love" Naomi bragged "tough love is the best!"

"boo, you suck" some kid said

**Kiddo:** on to the next story….

Buster began to tell about him and Tia

"Tia is not a strangler and I love her" Buster said "she is hot and cool, and hot and pretty and did I mention hot? So baby, let's go out together"

"get a life" Tia said

"a life with you is all I want" Buster exclaimed and was strangled

"that'll teach you" Tia said

"Tia, will you bare my children" Buster persisted

"I'M SIX YEARS OLD" Tia yelled by that time Zatch had gotten up, beat up Buster and thrown him off a cliff, after Tia had slapped him.

**Dr Riddles: **that was….er…violent….

**Hannah:** hey! No room for commentary!

**Kiddo:** next story….

Yuki got up to tell her story….

"I am from another world" she said "I have magic powers that if someone reads my book I unleash and I hope to be the next ruler of my world but one time and evil guy came and almost burned my book and it was really scary. He told me to run and cling to life! But I was too scared so I died! Waaah!"

every kid was screaming because they were only six or seven years old and two horns popped out of Yuki's head

"clam down guys it's not true" Yuki exclaimed "it's just a story and it has a happy ending!"

"I does?" everyone asked

"yep!" Yuki told the group "I became a kind queen of my world and there were no wars ever"

"HURRAY!" Zatch cheered "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GONNA DO,ONLY FOR REAL!"

Yuki just smiled to herself, glad that no one figured out her little secret…

Meanwhile….

The shadowy figure (who turned out to be Ponygon thanks to Sarah303's deductive reasoning) was closer to the fire but he was tired so he sat down and ate some grass. Soon he would be at the campsite and see his friend Zatch.

Back at the camp fire Sarah was telling a story about how she beat Tia in everything.

"ever since I met her, Tia and I have been rivals but she fails to beat me in everything" Sarah said (why are a lot of the stories about Tia?) "then she got a pervert boyfriend and I got a cute one, the end"

"hey!" Tia said "why is everyone dissing me today? I feel like Hannah and her profile" (lame joke)

"Buster said you were pretty" Sarah said

"coming from him" Tia explained "that _was_ an insult"

**Hannah:** next person's story… (read as one of those middle age song/poem thingy's like greensleves or something)

Alina told a faraway place

Where the dragons roam

And princes chase

A castle tall

With a maid inside (maid as in fair maiden)

Who's excruciatingly pretty

(chorus)

A prince came to save her there

But she told him she could not leave

He said "oh maiden fair"

"I'll be back by tomorrow's eve"

the maid she sat

feeling cold and bleak

about how she would die

on the dragon's peak

the prince didn't know

of her awful fate

so she cried her self into sleeping

we all know I can't write or sing

a poem or song that I try to bring

sadly enough I wrote anyway

and my ears exactly tingling

Alina sang more about how the dragon was about to eat her on dragon's peak but the prince save the princess and they lived happily ever after.

**Dr Riddles:** how romantic, that's exactly how I feel about Lady Susan! I'll be sure to save her from a dragon too! (crying of joy)

**Hannah:** you do that, now anyway I didn't get many ideas but that's ok because I update quickly (yay me) and maybe you don't have time to submit them, yeah let's go with that

**Kiddo:** you're way to optimistic

**Hannah: **well you have a giant drill horn thingy on the top of your head

**Kiddo:** (takes off his hat and stabs me) everything has a purpose

**Hannah:** then what's the appendix(sp) for? (lame joke)

**Dr Riddles:** I'll do the honors…REVIEW!

**Hannah:** what he said!


	29. Chapter 29

Hello people! Hope you liked my last chapter even though the so called scary stories weren't very scary and a little more…weird.

**Dr Riddles:** they weren't that weird

**Kiddo: **but they weren't scary either, now Brago, he's scary

**Dr Riddles:** He looks like a zombie, he gives me the creeps

**Hannah:** he's a made up character!

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** yeah, so are we and we have to be in the same show as him, glad he's not the main character

**Hannah:** I can't believe you surrendered to Brago and Sherry in that episode, you are cowards, but enough talk of the very weird character (no offense to anyone who likes him) READ THE CHAPTER!

**Dr Riddles:** inside voices please, you'll kill me with your insane yelling

**Hannah: **KILL? That's a lot coming from someone who, when they were about to fall to a lava doom didn't move, even Kiyo told you and everyone to run

**Kiddo:** well Kiyo didn't run

**Dr Riddles:** yeah

**Hannah:** and you listen to everything he says and do exactly what he does? Why is a 14 year old boy leading the team to beat Zofis?

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** I don't know, JUST READ HER STORY SO SHE WON'T QUESTION US AND OUR CHOICE OF KEADERSHIP!

**Hannah:** and they call me an insane yeller! READ!

Everyone was in the big tent getting ready for bed though a few were playing some pranks (prank ideas thanks to Sarah303 and I hope they make everyone, especially Rykun who could on talk in his reviews about the pranks) Naomi crept around trying to locate something she would need for a prank.

"ah ha!" Naomi exclaimed and picked up someone's (clean, I hope) underwear and rushed out of the tent with it

Naomi, after running for a few minutes, found the place she was planning to put the underwear on. She tied the underwear to the rope on a flag pole and lifted it into the night sky. One prank down a few more to go.

Back in the tent Sarah, Tia, Yuki, Alina and Kida were playing truth or dare

"I dare you to act like Naomi" Kida told Sarah and Sarah jumped up and down singing about being stupid and love/hating Zatch

"truth or dare?' Sarah asked Tia

"Truth" Tia said afraid she would have to perform the same Naomi themed stunt

"tell us who you like…" Sarah said (imagine a heart beating)

Tia just sat their blushing. Who do you like who do you like? The girls chanted until Tia became insane

"OK" Tia yelled "I'LL TELL YOU! I LIKE……FOLGORE"

"really?" the group asked

"it's true" Tia said "it felt good to get that off of my chest"

**Hannah:** EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! And she called Buster a creep?

**Dr Riddles: **no need to make fun of true love! But no love is truer then me and Lady Susan

**Hannah:** get over her she's a …..and a ……

**Kiddo:** what does that mean?

**Hannah and Dr Riddles:** well….um…. uh…..wanna go to Applebee's? (heard that on a commercial)

**Dr Riddles: **I would get angry about what you said about her, but it's all true

**Hannah: **I can't believe I didn't backspace what I wrote for what Dr Riddles said. keep reading the story!

Buster was in the corner of the tent thinking up names for the twenty some children he though he and Tia would have

"maybe George or Bob or Larry" he said (can't think of good names)

"she doesn't like you" Alina said coming over from truth or dare "she likes Folgore"

"I LOST TO AN ITALIAN PERVERT?" Buster cried

"I thought you were his fan" Kanchome said

"That was before he stole my woman!" Buster said

"I know how that feels" Joe Blow said popping up out of nowhere (remember, Folgore stole his girlfriend) then he disappeared

"that was weird" Kanchome, Alina and Buster said

**Hannah:** no, it's the world of creative fanfiction…or not so creative

Meanwhile…

Ponygon had gotten to the fire but it was already put out. So he kept on, looking for his friends. He would ask for directions but….he couldn't talk and he was a he (lame joke)

"meru me!" Ponygon cursed and kept walking

he passed right by the big tent because he had bad night vision

back with the campers…..

Naomi was outside the tent and was un-stuffing toilet paper from her over filled bag. She began to through it all over the big tent until it was Tped(sp)

"HAHAH!" Naomi laughed and ran off to cause more trouble

she snuck into the tent with whip cream and put it in everyone's shoes then, silently, ran out of the tent and hid

"HELP HELP!" Naomi yelled and everyone began to run out of the tent, after they had put on their creamy shoes.

"uck, eeww!" the campers cried "who did this?"

"Naomi" Kida growled whipping whip cream off her feet "Tonight you fall"

**Hannah: **the group did have a plan on how to get Naomi but maybe my Reader/Reviewers/Friends could give me some ideas….maybe?

**Dr Riddles:** if not you'll just have to read what she thinks up which is BORING

**Kiddo: **why don't you think of something, Dr Riddles, you know everything

**Dr Riddles: **…..

**Hannah: **you couldn't if you tried

**Dr Riddles: **yes I could!

**Hannah:** then show me

**Dr Riddles:** I WILL! Next chapter I will write a story of my own, while Hannah gets a break from the main story line of this fanfiction, it'll be like a bonus chapter!

**Kiddo:** yay! Can I help?

**Dr Riddles:** sure! Let's start now!

**Kiddo and Dr Riddles:** HUZZAH! (smile and dance and start writing)

**Hannah:** we'll see how long this lasts, REVIEW! sorry it was short...


	30. Not and officail chapter, very short

Hello

Today October eight two thousand six

I received my one hundredth review

For the fanfiction

Zatch's camp adventure

I'm so happy

Thank you so much

Now you can go and read something else

Bye


	31. Chapter 31

DR RIDDLES AND KIDDO'S STORY 

**Dr Riddles:** Kiddo and I wrote this chapter all by ourselves!

**Kiddo:** to prove Hannah wrong and show we have an imagination too!

**Dr Riddles:** so here we go! And just so you know it's all made up...Read

_Dr Riddles part of the story…._

How I know everything By Dr Riddles 

When I was just a little boy, running jumping and playing sports like any other kid at the playground, I though to myself _'why, don't people know everything?'_ after that I was dedicated to be the first person on the planet to know it all. I studied hard in school, went to the libraries when the other kids were all playing, I went to college and got every degree in everything but most importantly I learned to use what other people say, know and do to figure what type of person they are and how they would.

I used my information to find cures to many diseases, stop world hunger, make world peace and join the world in to one united nation and became the king until some president or prime minister stepped into office and messed it all up (I'll leave it up to you to decide who you want that person to be)

Years later, which would be now, I set out on a quest with my new found friend Kiddo, a mamodo who came from another would for a battle, to rid the earth of another mamodo named Milordo-Z. he was evil and controlled the book holders of the millennium mamodo he freed from stone tablets using some moon stone or something. Kiddo and I got others to join our team and we took him down, except Kiddo's book was burned in the process and it was really sad.

You probably are wondering how this all relates to me knowing everything and do you know the reason? It's because you DON'T know everything, therefore don't understand this story so HAHAHAHAH! But you too can share in my vast, total knowledge of things by………………… so why don't you go home and try that right now, it's easy, safe and fun!

THE END

_Kiddo's part of the story…._

How I spied on Dr Riddles and The Majestic Twelve By Kiddo 

One time I was me and Dr Riddles were at this hotel and the majestic twelve came. It was fun because the majestic twelve always do cool stunts and tricks that are really funny, but that time they didn't cause they all came back from a bar or something, I don't know what that is but they said I couldn't go so I stayed.

But when I got bored I followed they're scent and went to the bar after them. There was someone at the door saying "NO KIDS" so I went around back and slipped in the side door. It was really crowed and there were people falling on the floor and throwing up. Everyone who left was trying to take the bus because a cop said they could not drive, I wonder why?

One person got arrested and brought back to the bar by a cop but then he threw a bottle and a whole fight started and it was weird. Then I saw Dr Riddles and he was throwing bottles to and acting really strangely, so Lady Susan got up and did that thing with the GIANT BUTT on her chest and all the men in the bar stopped but all the women left after slapping some guy or something.

The other majestic twelve people started dancing on the tables and singing some weird song until they were thrown out. Then Dr Riddles got thrown out cause some waiter said he didn't pay so Lady Susan went with him and I had to run back to the hotel so they didn't know I was gone.

THE END

**Hannah: **now my point is proved! Dr Riddles and Kiddo cannot write!

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** HEY!

**Hannah:** next chapter our story starts up again, and the real reason I let these two write is to prolong the story, not test they're skills (and just so you know I'm not some awesome author either, as you can see I'm just a kid on fanfiction)

**Dr Riddles:** which one was the best, please review our stories!

**Kiddo: **yeah, REVIEW!

**Hannah:** that's my line!

**Kiddo:** tough luck

**Hannah:** ….REVIEW! (sorry the chapter was short but Kiddo and Dr Riddles wrote it)


	32. Chapter 32

Yo! Sorry about the dumb chapter last time but I hope I will not fail you no, faithful readers/reviewers/friends

**Dr Riddles: **why are you calling last chapter dumb?

**Hannah:** cause you wrote it! Kida Yuki even suggest I ban you two from ever typing again

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO! We'll get you for that KIDA!

**Hannah:** heheheh, better run

**Kiddo:** any way READ….wow I've always wanted to say that.

It was night…everyone was sleeping…except for everyone important to this story…..

Kanchome was in the corner whining about Folgore not being there, Buster was trying to sneak a midnight kiss with Tia who was dreamily looking at an autographed photo of Folgore. Zatch was at a river near by catching yellow tail for a snack, Naomi was out behind the tent about to try more pranks, that's where the reader characters come in….

"heheheh" Naomi laughed to herself "they'll all fall for this one!" Naomi was busy constructing a big monster out of paper, cloth and markers left over from the crafts they made in the beginning of the week (wow, that seems like years ago)

meanwhile, Yuki, Kida, Alina and Sarah were looking for Naomi in the woods, but not finding her because she was behind the tent.

"where is she?" Kida asked

"I don't know?" Alina said

"what do we do?" Sarah wondered

"beats me" Yuki said

the group kept walking the wrong direction until they were LOST!

"I think were lost" Kida said

"it's to dark to tell" Sarah said

"lets hold hands to stay together" Alina suggested

"we could do that if I knew where your hands are" Yuki said

just then some creature ran up to them and growled

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" everyone yelled

the creature jumped on to Kida and started beating her up

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo: **HAHAHAH! She had it coming!

**Hannah:** back space what just happened Dr Riddles wrote that

**Dr Riddles:** why'd you tell them that

**Hannah:** cause you're a wrinkled old prune who thinks he knows everything but goes to BARS with Lady Susan instead of working, I bet you don't have a job

**Dr Riddles:** yes I do!

**Hannah:** what is it?

**Dr Riddles: **going to bars with Lady Susan

**Hannah:** ………JUST READ READERS, JUST READ

So Kida was mauled by some creature in the woods and her friends were lost forever, the end

**Hannah:** sorry Dr Riddles wrote that two, but now he's tied up and stuffed in the closet so is Kiddo

Kida wasn't attacked at all just knocked over by a cold and frightened Ponygon that was just as afraid as the group he ran into.

"meru, meru me" Ponygon said

"oh, who might you be?" Kida asked not being able to see who she was speaking to

Ponygon wanted to scream out "SCHINDER!" but since he could only say "meru, meru, me" he settled for that

"oh really?' Kida said "you're names Meru-Meru Me, ok Meru-Meru do you know the way back to the camp near by?"

"meru me" Ponygon said

"look, I know your name already where's the camp?' Kida asked and then after looking around she said "where are my friends?"

the rest of the group had walked off into the woods and luckily found their way back to camp while Kida was stuck in the woods dealing with a small horse couldn't speak

"FOR THE LAST TIME I KNOW YOUR NAME!" Kida yelled "forget you" Kida walked away leaving Ponygon just standing there shocked

Kida, after an hour in the woods, finally made it back to camp where she was greeted by her three friends asking where she had been.

"WELL I WAS LEFT IN THE WOODS WITH A FREAK!" Kida yelled "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

"because Dr Riddles and Kiddo told us to" Alina said sounding like a zombie

"and we must do his bidding" Yuki said also like a zombie

"because he knows everything" Sarah said zombieish "we are his puppets"

**Dr Riddles:** HAHAHAHAH! I WILL RULE

**Hannah:** when did you get out of the closet!

**Dr Riddles:** (locks me in the closet) HAHAHAHA! Feel my wrath!

**Kiddo:** and mine to!

**Hannah:** NO! HELP ME!( I get stuffed into the closet)

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** (talking to some one on a walkie talkie) she is taken care of….MASTER MILORDO-Z!

**Zofis/Milordo-Z: **excellent work my puppets. And yes I know about you two, Readers, I know your sitting in front of a computer right now reading my very words so I say; READ ON READERS, READ ON

Naomi was starting up her car and put the monster she had made on top of it. then she pushed it and it drove itself into the tent and woke everyone up. Screams of "HELP" , "MONSTER" and "HOLY…..!" could be heard all around the tent.

Then Naomi came in laughing her head off at the mess she had made, until she was knocked over by the "monster"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone laughed

"NOOOOOO!" Naomi cried as she was squished

then, in came Kida, Yuki, Sarah and Alina and they were like "what's going on here" and everyone was like "Naomi is" and they were like "No! we didn't stop the evil Naomi" and the campers were all "why should you have to" and so they were like "good point"

In walked the consoler who, after seeing the damage, ordered everyone a sentence of "BED! NOW!" and was very proud of himself when he saw each and every camper actually crawl into their sleeping bags and get a good mornings (look at the time) rest.

**Zofis/Milordo-Z:** next time, everyone wakes up and leaves and then there's a goodbye chapter, so keep reading!

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** (like Zombies)obey, obey, you must obey, read the story, do as he'll say

**Hannah:** (jumps out of the closet) ok everyone put your hands where I can see them, no more nice Hannah, it's mean Hannah time now! (beats everyone up) NO ZOMBIES OR MILORDO-Z'S ALOUD! GET OUT!

(everyone runs out)

**Hannah:** well, I guess I need some new helpers, anyone want a job? REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33

Hola compadres….(I think that's how you spell it) how have you all been? You all are alright, good then I have to tell you all the truth…..THIS IS THE LAST OFCICAIL CHAPTER OF THE STORY! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH now I hope you all in joy it and give it nice reviews, and ideas for the GOODBYE CHAPTER…..oh I never thought this day would come so soon!

**Hannah:** on a happier note Rykun gets to help me announce, do you have anything to say?

**Rykun:** well I'm just really saying what you're writing for me to say so, I guess I'll tell everyone to READ!

**Hannah:** it sounds so much better when I say it…..

…..

…..

**Hannah:** what are you waiting for? READ THE STORY!

The drowsy campers were awoken by a consoler who kept yelling, while looking quite pleased that he was able to wake everyone up as well as put them to sleep, like he had done last night. After everyone had their fair share of complaining, whining and yawning, the real problem came…

"look!" one kid yelled "on the flag pole!"

"huh?" the campers said staring up at the pink frilly underwear that waved in the breeze

"OH MY GOD!" Tia yelled "THOSE ARE MY UNDIES!"

"and now they're mine!" Buster exclaimed climbed up the poll to grab his prize. He climbed down and sniffed the underwear "aaaahhhhh Tia's aroma!"

"eeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww" everyone said

"give it back!" Tia said strangling him

"your gonna have to kiss me" Buster said putting them on over his camp uniform

"in your dreams" Tia muttered then began to think….."ok," Tia said slyly "I'll kiss you just close your eyes"

Buster squeezed his eyes shut expectantly and Tia slapped him so hard he flew to Pluto

"Love is so cruel my sweet…." Buster yelled as he flew away crying, yet smiling

Tia rushed inside the tent and stuffed the underwear into her bag

Later….

All the campers were eating breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes toast, and the yellow tail chunks Zatch stuffed in every bite of the food and didn't regret it even when everyone around him gagged liked they were dying.

"come on," Zatch said "it's good for you"

"not when it's raw!" Sarah exclaimed

"I think it's delicious!" Yuki said, which wasn't a surprise since raw fish had been what she had eaten since she was a little baby

"your weird" Alina said

"that's rude" Zatch said

"no, weird is good!" saran announced "it's the strange ones that'll get ya" (I read profiles to much)

"enough talk more eat" Kida said stuffing bite after bite into her open mouth

"what's the hurry?" Sarah asked casually

"Naomi…." Kida muttered and glanced over at another table where Naomi was looking pretty pleased with herself

"you know we won't catch her" Yuki said

"yeah, she's just to evil to get rid of" Alina said

"I know" Kida agreed "and that would mean Hannah would be down one bad guy for the sequel….if she makes one that is"

**Hannah: **(mutters) that's confidential information….

**Rykun:** forget you just read that, ok

**Hannah:** you're getting good at this job!

Back to the story….(not much left because I don't have any ideas)

After breakfast everyone just sat around waiting for the chapter to end and their camp experience to be over (how sad!). Kiyo picked Zatch and Tia up (Megumi had a concert) Kanchome was gotten by Folgore and some fans, Naomi went home all by herself being perused and beat up by everyone who is also someone in real life and the story ended

"so Zatch, Tia" Kiyo began "how did you like camp?"

"it was so much fun!" Zatch yelled

"yeah, except for the parts when some creep named Buster harassed me" Tia pouted

"that must have been annoying" Kiyo said "so do you guys have any ideas what your gonna do after?"

"hmmm" Zatch said "I don't know maybe if I had some help…."

"well we could always try something new" Tia said "but that all depends on creativity"

"yeah" Kiyo said "and maybe if there was a sequel I could be in it more, that would be fun……"

**THE END **

**Hannah:** see how out of ideas I am typing all of that it was an obvious cry for help so help me! WAAAAAH!

**Rykun:** …… I just work here……

**Hannah:** here, a story to distract you….

Hannah was sitting in her room in front of her computer wondering what to type and typing what she was wondering. She got up, paced around the room searching the empty caverns of her (nonexistent) mind for any speck of an idea.

"what should I do?" she asked the world and to her surprise the world answered

"go on a journey" the world said "a journey into your mind and there, you will find your idea"

"how can I get there?' Hannah asked the world

"like this" the world told her and she was poofed into her own mind

"where am I?" Hannah asked

"in your mind fool!" the earth said "where I will guide you"

"to where?" Hannah asked

"to find your lost imagination" the world said

"ok" Hannah exclaimed "let's go"

so Hannah and the earth traveled over high mountains, low valleys, deep crevasses, roaring oceans, unforgiving desserts, grassy plains, and you know the rest it was quite hard, too! Finally the world spoke

"we have made it" the world exclaimed

"to where?" Hannah asked

"your imagination" the earth explained

"but were back where we began" Hannah said "how will this help me write?"

"it already has" the world said

"huh?" Hannah wondered "how can that be?"

"you have been on this adventure with me and along the way written exactly what happened and now the chapter space in you cougmediocrecough story" the world said "you have found you're imagination and realized that it was with you the whole time"

"really?" Hannah asked

"no." the world said "but I've realized this was the most random thing you've written, and dumbest"

"here, here" Hannah said

"wanna go read fanfiction?" the world asked

"ok" Hannah said and they walked off to go read better watch out!

**Hannah: **yes, it was dumb I know feel free to tell me so I won't cry REVIEW!


	34. END

**GOODBYE **

**I never thought this day**

**Would come so soon**

**Never thought this story would finally end**

**But it has**

**And I can't say I'm glad **

**But I'm out of ideas**

**Now Camp is over **

**But there might be a sequel **

**So stop your crying**

For a little treat ( I don't know how much of a treat it will be for you all) I decided to put some random facts about fanfiction I found after long _minutes _searching.

Did you know that in the **Anime **section of the anime with the most Fanfictions is **Inuyasha **with 66020 stories second place goes to **Naruto **with 48456 stories (wow!).

Did you know that in the **Zatch Bell** section the paring with the most Fanfictions is Brago and Sherry (and there not even a couple in the show) and the second place paring is Zatch and Tia as well as Zatch and Kolulu which have about an equal number of fans and stories.

Did you know there are 19 C2s, 480 stories and 18 forums in the **Zatch Bell** section and about 9 crossovers

Did you know the story in the **Zatch Bell** section with the most reviews is **Zatch Bell 3000 **by** 0999** with a whopping 379 reviews! Second place is **Erased **by **Twilight Memories **with 292 reviews! Give both of them a round of applause! (why didn't you review MY story that much?)

Did you know in the **Anime **section of the anime with the least stories is **Qwan ,Geisters, Genjuu no Seiza, Mysterious cities of gold, Little Norse princess, and Rumbling Hearts **(none of which I know what they are) they all have one story.

Did you know I've gotten really tired of writing Did you know's.

**NOW**…..(I like being dramatic)

Rykun had the idea that I write how I met Dr Riddles and Kiddo, well I never actually met them, to tell the truth, but I'll tell you how I would have met them if this fanfiction wasn't a bundle of lies…..

I was sucked into the Zatch Bell show and as soon as I realized where I was I decided to look for Dr Riddles and Kiddo because they **were **my favorite characters and I **thought **it would be cool to meet them (later I learned that wasn't the case).

After running into about every character…

I was almost killed by Folgore's annoyingness,

I had to eat raw fish with Zatch,

I was strangled by Tia,

went to Megumi's concert,

did Kiyo's homework,

ate Kanchome's candy,

picked fruit with Suzy,

got teached by da teacha (yes, it's bad on purpose),

stole money from Sherry,

stayed far away from Brago,

burned down a town with Koko and Zofis (it felt so good! Heheheh!),

messed up Wonrei and Li-en's date and got Wonrei to fall for….someone else (not me),

I played beat up Zatch with Zeno,

I drew a picture of Zatch for Penny which she made out with,

I opened a portal to the human world for Kolulu to see Lori (how nice of me)

Even after all of that I couldn't find Dr Riddles and Kiddo, so I was surprised when they found me…

"what!" I said when I say them walk up "it's really you two! Oh my good golly gosh!"

"Dr Riddles knew that you were looking for us" Kiddo said "hey know everything!"

"yes I do!" Dr Riddles said "so you watch Zatch Bell?"

"yeah" I said "you know you're in a show?"

"yes" Dr Riddles said "didn't Kiddo just say I knew everything?"

"oh yeah" I muttered

"well what did you need?" Dr Riddles asked

"I came to offer you two a job opportunity…." I said

and then, ever since chapter 15 (I think), when they started working, it was chaos, until I fired them for being brainwashed slaves of Zofis.

A LOOK TOWARD THE FUTURE….. 

I may decide to write a sequel but it WILL NOT be about them going to the park or kindergarten which is what you all told me to do 1000000000 times! It will be way more creative and better written (I hope) and it may take longer to update then once a day, if I decide to write one that is, but if I do you better review…..hey! that rhymed

If I do 

_You better review _

I like that. It's my new slogan!

Now REVIEW!

Now this story is over for GOOD (sorry)


End file.
